Keep My Heart
by Lady Z1
Summary: Sequel to Paint the Stars in the Sky, the Scooby Gang returns to Hogwarts to fight a new evil, Crossover with Ats and Harry Potter. Chapter 15 uploaded 5/25/02!
1. A Promise Kept

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns BtVS and Ats, J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.  
  
Email: angel_of_ice19@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Sequel to Paint the Stars in the Sky, the Scooby Gang returns to Hogwarts to fight a new evil, Crossover with Ats and Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: Please review or send any comments or flames to my email above :) Words inside * are what the characters are thinking, and ***( )*** is someone having a vision. Bear with me on the symbols, it doesn't let me do italics :) This takes place after Provider, Season 3 on Angel, and I guess Gone, Season 6 on Buffy.  
  
A/N2: Please R&R!!!!!  
  
Chapter One: A Promise Kept  
  
"Buffy, you're hurting me..." Dawn gasped. Buffy continued to hug her sister.  
  
"I'm sorry Dawnie, it's just that you're going to be in another country, on another continent and I won't be there!" Buffy was getting teary-eyed.  
  
"I'll call you everyday...that is if Harry has a phone," Dawn thought. "I'll send you an owl every day," She promised.  
  
"Okay," Buffy hugged her one last time.  
  
"Nibblet, be good...don't do anything I WOULD do," Spike said.  
  
"I promise Spike," Dawn hugged him, he kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Tell Sirius he still owes me sixteen pounds," Spike growled, and then went to put an arm around Buffy who was trying not to cry.  
  
"Dawn, here," Willow presented her with a laptop. "It's something Tara and I got you, you can, you know, email and stuff," Willow grinned at her. "Don't forget us while you're with those boys. We loved ya first," She winked, giving Dawn a hug.  
  
Tara did also. "Eat green food once and a while, not just chocolate frogs!"  
  
"I promise," Dawn agreed.  
  
"Bye Dawn, we'll see you at the start of the term," Xander gave her a hug.  
  
"Now that you're leaving, no one's going to want to hear my stories," Anya blinked back tears. "I mean I tortured men for centuries, and you're the only one who cared to listen..."  
  
"I'm only going to be gone for two weeks," Dawn promised. "Spike might want to hear them?" Dawn looked at Spike hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, maybe, I'm gonna miss you!" Anya threw her arms around Dawn and began sobbing.  
  
"Anya," Xander gathered her up in his arms.  
  
"Well, bye guys!" Dawn said, and quickly rushed to get to her seat. She was going to see Harry, and get away from Sunnydale for two whole weeks. Ron and Hermione would be there, and Dawn couldn't believe she was finally going to London. She had looked forward to this all summer, and had even gotten a summer job at the mall just so she could afford this trip.  
  
She put on her headphones, and settled back, flipping through her magazines. This was going to be great.  
  
* * *  
  
Angel and Cordelia were making out, on Wesley's desk. They still didn't know that Fred, Gunn, and Wesley knew about them having sex. Angel would walk Cordelia home, and end up staying for a little while, or Cordelia would sneak back into the hotel to visit Angel upstairs.  
  
Cordelia's demon powers kicked in, and she and Angel began floating. Angel muttered an "Ow!" When his head hit the ceiling.  
  
"Sorry," Cordelia apologized, kissing him again.  
  
"'S okay," Angel mumbled. "Cordy, I love you," He murmered, running his hands up and down her back.  
  
"I love you too," She whispered. She began trailing kisses around his neck.  
  
"Cordy, marry me," Angel asked. Cordelia was shocked, and the floating wore off. They both fell to the floor.  
  
"What?" Cordelia demanded.  
  
"Marry me," Angel asked.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Cordelia asked him. "I'm a demon, and you're a vampire! I'll get old and die, and you'll stay young and...well alive!" She said.  
  
"Cordelia..." Angel began to walk over to her.  
  
"I mean it's impossible, I can't believe you asked me!" Cordelia ranted on. Angel took her hand and began kissing her fingertips. "Hey, don't try to orgasm your way back onto my good side," Cordelia warned.  
  
"Cordelia...demons don't age, they're immortal just like vampires," Angel said softly, trailing kisses up her arm, to her neck.  
  
"I mean, I don't even know why you would... I'm immortal?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Yes," Angel planted a kiss on her lips.  
  
"So I can be with you forever?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Yes, Marry me?" Angel asked her again.  
  
"Yes," Cordelia laughed, hugging him. "I'll marry you!"  
  
* * *  
  
Gunn, Wesley, and Fred couldn't believe that Angel had asked Cordelia to marry him. She was proudly hugging Angel around his waist, grinning.  
  
"Congradulations," Fred smiled at them.  
  
"Yeah, that's cool, I mean we just thought you two liked to do the occasional nasty, but we didn't now you loved each other," Gunn grinned.  
  
"You guys knew we were sleeping together?" Angel asked.  
  
"Uh, Angel? We're detectives, remember?" Gunn reminded him.  
  
"Yes, after lots of hard work and genius really, we discovered the truth," Wesley added.  
  
"Yeah, and after Dawn told them that you two were...you know," Fred rolled her eyes.  
  
"Wow, you two really are great...detectives," Cordelia joked.  
  
"Hey what's this I hear?" Lorne called from the stairs. "Wedding bells chiming?" He asked.  
  
"I'm engaged!" Cordelia grinned. "To Angel!"  
  
"Well Big Guy, sure work fast don't ya?" Lorne said. "Congradulations you two, must run, have to see a man about a job," Lorne grinned. "I'm going to be gone a few days, don't get hitched without me!"  
  
"Job?" Fred asked. "What happened to Caritas?"  
  
"He's got to totally rebuild it, needs to find the money," Angel explained.  
  
"Where's he going to work? McDonalds?" Gunn asked.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry grinned. Dawn was coming. Dawn was coming. Dawn WAS COMING!!! Right now she's on a plane, she'll be here by tomorrow Harry grinned again.  
  
Ron was teaching Hermione how to play wizard's chess. Her pieces were getting beaten badly.  
  
"Harry, is it okay that your queen doesn't have a head?" Ron asked.  
  
"Dawn's coming," Was all Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, then breakfast, lunch, dinner, and nightfall," Ron answered. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, you mean Dawn the person."  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn glared at the bitchy flight attendant who had been ignoring her for hours. She had tossed the peanuts to Dawn, but forgotten to get her a drink.  
  
We'll just see about that. Dawn used her magic, and with a motion of her hand, she made the woman fall flat on her face. She grabbed a drink off the cart, along with some more peanuts, and smirked as the woman blushed, and returned to serving drinks.  
  
She flipped the page in her fifth magazine, it was titled, "Are you a push-over?"  
  
Definately not. Dawn said, flipping the next page.  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn paid the taxi driver, and turned to the large house. This is where they live? She thought in amazement. There were two doorbells, one said Sirius Black, the other Harry Potter. She rang the one for Harry, when a voice shouted to her, "GET OUT OF HERE YOU MANGY KID!"  
  
Dawn stared, and saw that a tree was shouting at her.  
  
"NO GOOD TEENAGERS ALWAYS PULLING PRANKS GET OUT OF HERE!"  
  
"Excuse me, but I'm here for Harry Potter, can you tell me if he's in?" Dawn asked politely.  
  
"A DARK WITCH COMING FOR THE POTTER BOY!!! SHE'LL BRING US IN RUIN SHE WILL MANGY KID GET OUT OF HERE!" He shouted.  
  
The door opened, and Dawn was pulled hastily inside by Harry. "Harry!" She said, and kissed him excitedly. "I missed you!" She beamed.  
  
"Dawn," Was all Harry could say, before kissing her again.  
  
"Please tell me they're not going to keep this up for two weeks," Ron remarked to Hermione.  
  
* * * 


	2. Angry

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns BtVS and Ats, J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.  
  
Email: angel_of_ice19@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Sequel to Paint the Stars in the Sky, the Scooby Gang returns to Hogwarts to fight a new evil, Crossover with Ats and Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: Please review or send any comments or flames to my email above :) Words inside * are what the characters are thinking, and ***( )*** is someone having a vision. Bear with me on the symbols, it doesn't let me do italics :) This takes place after Provider, Season 3 on Angel, and I guess Gone, Season 6 on Buffy.  
  
A/N2: Thank you all you people who reviewed, I love you all!!!! Please keep on reviewing!!!!  
  
Chapter Two: Angry  
  
"So what's the deal with your tree?" Dawn asked, as they headed up to the room she would be sharing with Hermione.  
  
"Oh Grimly? He just doesn't like people. Not since the gardener accidently cut off one of his branches," Harry replied.  
  
"Yep, good to be back in the wizarding world," Dawn grinned. Sirius came out upstairs, knocking on the door.  
  
"Hello," He grinned. "Now I've got one rule in this house, and that's to let me know if we run out of food. Never can have a enough food. How's Spike?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Still wanting his sixteen pounds," Dawn flashed him a grin.  
  
"Let's see how long I can make him wait?" Sirius said. "Well I'm off, business in London, you lot will be okay for a few hours?"  
  
"We'll be fine," Harry promised.  
  
"Right then," Sirius nodded, and was off.  
  
Harry leaned over, and kissed Dawn.  
  
"Oh not that again!" Ron complained.  
  
"Yeah, leave off until we're asleep," Hermione agreed.  
  
"You two just wait until you've got relationships, then you'll be as kissy kissy as Harry and me," Dawn laughed, kissing Harry quickly on the lips.  
  
"Not bloody likely," Ron and Hermione muttered.  
  
* * *  
  
"So who should we invite to the wedding?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Wesley, Gunn, Fred, and Lorne," Angel said quickly.  
  
"And..." Cordelia urged him on.  
  
"You think we should invite Drusilla?" Angel asked her.  
  
"Not quite, but you're getting close..."  
  
"Wolfram and Hart?"  
  
"Angel!" Cordelia threw her hands on her hips. "Why are you tip- toeing around the subject!"  
  
"I don't tip-toe," Angel stated.  
  
"Then why don't you want anyone from Sunnydale to come?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"What?" Angel looked at her, stunned. "Of course I WANT them to come! Why wouldn't I want them to come?" He asked innocently.  
  
"Because you're scared of hurting Buffy, even though she's already moved on too," Cordelia said bluntly.  
  
Angel looked away. "It's just so...weird. I mean we both loved each other, how do you tell that person that you're getting married?"  
  
"Angel I know what you're going through, I felt the same way when I found out about Xander and Anya...although my vengence demon and Xander seemed kind of fitting...but you're a champion, you can tell Buffy you're getting married. Besides, you beat Spike to the alter..."  
  
"Give me the phone," Angel sighed.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'll get the popcorn!" Buffy offered, as the Scooby Gang sat down to watch a movie. "Don't let the guy hump the pie until I get back!" She ordered.  
  
"Buff, this is American Pie TWO," Xander said. "No pies."  
  
"Whatever," She laughed. She went to fix the popcorn, getting drinks for everyone. The phone rang. "Hello?" She answered cheerfully. "Hello..."  
  
"Buffy?" Angel asked.  
  
"Angel, hey are you okay?" Buffy asked, immediately concerned.  
  
"Yeah, great actually. I was calling to tell you...I mean to ask...well to tell you that Cordelia and I are getting married," Angel blurted out. "And we wanted all of you to come to the wedding...whenever that is," He added.  
  
"You're getting married?" Buffy asked. "As in husband and wife marriage? As in with Cordelia?"  
  
"Yeah, to all of the questions," Angel replied.  
  
"Oh, congradulations," Buffy said. "That's really great! Sure we'll come," Buffy said, acting happy.  
  
"Really?" Angel asked. "Then...thanks. I have to go, Conner's hungry," He explained. "Bye."  
  
"Bye," Buffy answered, and then held the phone for a moment, before placing it on the hook. She left the popcorn in the kitchen, and grabbed her coat.  
  
"Buffy, I thought you were making popcorn," Willow said. "Cause there's a girl in here who looks alot like me...you know, freaky coincidences...popcorn worthy," Willow added.  
  
"Yeah, it's in there. You guys go ahead, start the movie without me. I need milk, I'll be back in a little while," She said, hurrying out the door.  
  
"Since when did Buffy start drinking milk?" Xander asked.  
  
* * *  
  
"So, how'd she take it?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Good," Angel lied. He knew Buffy had been faking happiness over it. "She was happy for us."  
  
"See, that wasn't so hard," Cordelia kissed him, and Angel felt better about lying to her.  
  
* * *  
  
How is it that he's getting married? Buffy wondered. I mean I didn't even know that him and Cordelia were a couple...let alone a serious couple. Buffy wasn't jealous, and yet she was. She wanted that, that happy engaged feeling that everyone was seeming to get lately. Angel and Cordelia, Xander and Anya...and she knew that she could never have it.  
  
As the Slayer, her main concern was killing things, making sure to live to see the next day...not getting married. Even if Spike proposed, she'd grow old, die, and leave her young husband alone. Or she'd die from a new evil, leaving her husband behind.  
  
Buffy laughed at herself, brushing away a tear. No, an unmarried Slayer is what I'll be for my entire life. But it's better that way. She kicked a rock on her way back to the house.  
  
* * *  
  
"Grimly, I'm sorry we got off to a bad start. I brought you this lovely water as a gift," Dawn said, holding up mineral water. "See, bubbles and everything..."  
  
"NO GOOD MANGY KID TRYING TO POISON MY WATER GET OUTTA HERE KID!" Grimly shouted, causing Dawn to drop the water. He used his branches to pick up the bucket of water, and dumped it on Dawn.  
  
"GET OUTTA HERE YOU WET LITTLE DROWNED RAT KID! AND CUT YOUR HAIR! IT'S TOO LONG, YOU LOOK LIKE A HIPPIE!" Grimly shouted.  
  
"This is war..." Dawn swore, as she took shelter in the house.  
  
* * *  
  
"I don't understand you...you want us to ressurrect the fallen one? The cause of all this chaos that we just finished sorting out?" An oracle asked her overseer. "But it isn't in our power to restore such a being-"  
  
"You won't have to...just guide the being to earth. The Slayer must be tested, she must defeat this being," The overseer ordered.  
  
"But sir, she already has..." The oracle protested. The being was dangerous to oracles also...  
  
"No, she hasn't. Do it," The overseer commanded.  
  
"Yes great one," The oracle bowed, and left. She gathered the other oracle, and set upon that task at hand, of raising the fallen one.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey guys," Buffy called from the door. "Got the milk..."  
  
"Cool, we waited for you, decided to see who would win an armwrestling match, Anya or Xander. Anya won," Tara informed her.  
  
"Demon girl did a good job," Spike laughed.  
  
"Watch it Captain Peroxide!" Xander glared.  
  
"Let's start the movie," Buffy suggested. She wasn't going to let this whole Angel-getting-married-thing bother her.  
  
"You alright love? You left in a hurry," Spike remarked, placing his arm around her. Buffy snuggled against his chest.  
  
"I'm perfect," She replied, grinning up at him.  
  
Spike kissed her on the top of her head, as Xander popped in the movie.  
  
"God Willow, that looks exactly like you!" Anya remarked.  
  
* * *  
  
Both the oracles knealt on the floor, drained of power. They had resurrected the fallen one, sending her to the Pyramids of Giza, to give her time to gain strength.  
  
"I can't believe that he ordered it," She gasped.  
  
"I can, she needs to prove she's ready for the coming evil," The other oracle told her.  
  
"Or die trying."  
  
* * *  
  
The man working the tour of the pyramids stood stunned as a woman with curly hair and fierce eyes staggered down the hall, muttering.  
  
"Miss, can I help you?" He asked.  
  
She stared at him, and then grabbed him, digging her fingers deep inside his skull. He screamed, as she sucked his brain away. She released him.  
  
"I feel loads better," She stated, turning towards the tourists. "Who wants to worship their new hellgod?" Glory asked, and the people ran, trying to find their way out of the pyramid. Glory huffed. "You're right, kill the Slayer first, find followers later," She nodded, then looked down at her attire. "Although shopping seems to be in order..."  
  
She grabbed a nearby woman who was hiding behind a statue, and ate her brain. "Slayer's gonna pay for what she did to me!" Glory swore.  
  
A man quivered, and Glory ate his brain too. "Yep, no more Nice hellgod, no Ben to bug me, make me feel guilt! I'm one-hundred percent, glorified me! Watch out Sunnydale, here I come!"  
  
* * * 


	3. Hellmouths and Hellgods

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns BtVS and Ats, J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.  
  
Email: angel_of_ice19@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Sequel to Paint the Stars in the Sky, the Scooby Gang returns to Hogwarts to fight a new evil, Crossover with Ats and Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: Please review or send any comments or flames to my email above :) Words inside * are what the characters are thinking, and ***( )*** is someone having a vision. Bear with me on the symbols, it doesn't let me do italics :) This takes place after Provider, Season 3 on Angel, and I guess Gone, Season 6 on Buffy.  
  
A/N2: Thank you all you people who reviewed, I love you all!!!! Please keep on reviewing!!!!  
  
Chapter Three: Hellmouths and Hellgods  
  
"All right you crazy kids, scadattle," Buffy joked, cleaning up the spilled popcorn on her living room floor.  
  
"Wow, it was like watching Willow make out with that guy," Xander remarked. "It was so weird..."  
  
"Hey, I used to make out with guys all the time!" Willow defended. She looked around. "Okay, not all the time, but it was known to happen once in a while," She stated.  
  
"Yeah, but it was like watching Willow make out with that guy," Xander repeated. The Scoobies rolled their eyes.  
  
"Okay, who wants to hear a story?" Anya asked. She looked around hopefully.  
  
"As long as it doesn't involve any manly parts," Spike warned.  
  
"No no...I promise. It's actually when I was doing vengence work in France, it's about lesbians-"  
  
"I wanna hear!" Xander turned around, jumping next to Anya.  
  
"We're going to go in the kitchen and...we're going to go in the kitchen," Willow excused, and Buffy, Willow, and Tara retreated to avoid hearing the story.  
  
"Well, there was this woman, and she had a gorgeous lover, named Marie..." Anya started, enjoying the attention.  
  
* * *  
  
"Dawn, you can't move your pawn ahead four spaces," Ron remarked. "You can only move your rook or your queen that way."  
  
"But it looks like a rook!" Dawn defended. "See, with the smallness, and the shape, and the smallness," Dawn insisted. "Alright alright," She grumbled, moving her pawn back.  
  
Harry sat watching them play, as Hermoine sat reading her book, Hellmouths, A History.  
  
"Checkmate!" Dawn announced, and Hermione looked up.  
  
"Wow, even I've never beaten Ron!" She said, impressed.  
  
"Actually, that's my knight Dawn, not my king, and your pawn can't move backwards," Ron informed her, capturing her piece.  
  
"There are too many rules to this game," Dawn muttered.  
  
Sirus walked in, "Morning all!" He handed the Daily Prophet to Hermione, who shut her book and read through the paper, frowning.  
  
"I'll see you lot later," Sirius said, heading outside to water Grimly.  
  
"Dawn, what was the name of that hell god in Sunnydale?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Glory, why?" Dawn asked, trying to capture Ron's queen. She cursed as he captured her queen.  
  
"And how did she turn muggles insane?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Eating their brains, why?" Dawn looked at Hermoine, frowning.  
  
"Because sixteen muggles were found in Egypt, insane, and muttering things about her," Hermione said, handing Dawn the paper.  
  
Dawn took it, reading the article.  
  
SIXTEEN MUGGLES FOUND INSANE BY GIZA PYRAMIDS!!!  
  
There was a picture, drawn by a bystander who was spared his brain, but had had his leg broken in five places. It was Glory, smirking and standing in different poses.  
  
"Oh God..." Dawn stared at the paper for a moment, and rushed to the phone.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy and Willow were cracking up at a joke that Tara had made, when the phone rang. "I'll get it," Buffy offered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Buffy!" Dawn exclaimed.  
  
"Dawn, what's wrong?" Buffy asked, immediately concerned.  
  
"Hermione was reading the Daily Prophet-"  
  
"The wizarding newspaper?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes, she was reading the Daily Prophet, when she read this article...Buffy, I don't know how, or why, or who would even do it," Dawn rambled. "I mean it doesn't make any sense does it? But she's back Buffy, Glory's back."  
  
Buffy just held the phone, silent, thoughts running through her head. Glory's back - Dawn - tower - dying - Dawn - Glory - Ben - Dawn - England - Glory's back - Dawn...Dawn!  
  
"Dawn!" Buffy shouted. "You have to get out of England, and get back here NOW," Buffy instructed. "Get Sirius and the others, and bring them here now, I don't care how you get here, if you have to fly on a broom, just get here!"  
  
"Okay," Dawn seemed shaken. "I'll be there soon," She promised, and hung up the phone.  
  
"Glory's back," Buffy whispered to herself.  
  
"What?" Willow asked. "Didn't quite catch that last part."  
  
"I need weapons," Buffy stated, heading out to the living room where Spike and Xander where in peals of laughter over Anya's story. "And amulets, and charms too...my hammer! Did I leave my hammer in England? I can't remember," She was panicking, opening various weapon closets looking for it.  
  
"Buffy, your hammer is in the magic shop, you wanted us to keep it there remember?" Anya reminded her.  
  
"Magic Shop...okay!" Buffy grabbed her coat.  
  
"What's wrong?" Xander asked. Buffy ignored him.  
  
"Buffy, are you okay?" Tara asked.  
  
Buffy kept walking to the door, but said, "She's back."  
  
"Who's back love?" Spike asked. Buffy stopped, putting her head against the door. "Glory," She answered, and then left to retrieve her hammer.  
  
* * *  
  
In England, Dawn was acting exactly the way her sister had.  
  
"Sirius!" She shouted. She ran to the kitchen. "We have to go!"  
  
"Go where?" Sirius asked, his mouth full of toast.  
  
"Sunnydale, we have to go NOW!" Dawn stated.  
  
"Isn't that where Disneyland is? Did they get a new ride?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No, that's where Buffy is, Glory, this hellgod, she's been brought back. We're all in danger here! We have to get to Sunnydale!" Dawn repeated.  
  
Sirius paled. "Alright love, get packed. You three get packed to, we leave in half an hour!"  
  
* * *  
  
In half an hour, Grimly had been dug up, put in a pot, while Harry, Ron, Dawn, and Hermione had packed up their belongings.  
  
"We'll get there using Floo powder," Sirius said. Harry groaned.  
  
Dawn went first. "Revello Drive, Sunnydale!" She shouted, jumping in. She felt herself being pulled and twisted and turned. She felt soot in her eyes, and fell onto her carpet.  
  
"Ew, Buffy really needs to clean that," Dawn muttered. A very blond vampire helped her up. "Spike!" Dawn grinned, enveloped into a warm embrace.  
  
"Nibblet, you okay?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think. Where's everyone else?" She asked.  
  
"At the magic shop. Researching, practicing...preparing for Glory," Spike said. "Dawn, look, I know I..." Spike seemed to be having trouble saying it. "I know I screwed up before, I didn't protect you. But I swear to you, nothing will harm a hair on your head as long as I'm not dust," Spike kissed her sooty head. "Yuck, Big sis really needs to clean that."  
  
Dawn gave him another hug. "Thank you, I know I can trust you Spike," She said, hugging him.  
  
"Ron, let go of my foot!" Hermione rolled her eyes, coming out of the chimney with Ron.  
  
"Sorry, thought that was my luggage," Ron blushed red, under the soot.  
  
"Sorry," Harry apologized as he bumped into Hermione.  
  
"NASTY OLD SOOTY CHIMNEY NEXT TIME TAKE THE TRAIN!" A very annoyed Grimly shouted.  
  
"Why did we bring him?" Ron asked.  
  
"Because he used to be a person," Sirius explained, coming through. "He accidently cursed himself into a tree after his wife left him.  
  
"NO GOOD OLD WANDS!" Grimly shouted.  
  
"Can we...gag him?" Spike asked.  
  
"Silentus!" Sirius shouted, waving his wand and Grimly was silent.  
  
"So, who's Glory?" Sirus asked, completely clueless other than the fact that she was a hellgod.  
  
* * *  
  
Spike entered the magic shop under a smoking blanket. The non- flammable people followed, while the Scoobies sat around a table.  
  
"Where's Buffy?" Dawn asked, clean and free of soot thanks to a spell Hermione had done.  
  
"In the back. I think the punching bag offended her in some way," Willow gave Dawn a smile.  
  
"I'll go talk to her," Dawn said, heading to the back. "Buffy?" She called, walking in to see Buffy beating the hell out of a punching bag.  
  
"Dawn!" Buffy ran over, giving her sister a big hug. "Are you okay? No Glory damage?"  
  
"No Glory at all," Dawn informed her. "Buffy, I know that you're pretty freaked about this, I am too, but don't separate from everyone. You're not going to die this time," Dawn told her.  
  
"Dawn, this is the one Big Bad I couldn't beat. And that was with her weakness with Ben. Now she doesn't have that...how am I supposed to beat her?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Buffy, you have us, we'll find a way," Dawn assured her.  
  
"Yeah," Buffy smiled to reassure her sister. "So Harry's here?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah," Dawn grinned.  
  
"Oh god, where are we going to fit all these people?" Buffy wondered.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy had insisted that everyone stay at her house, safety in numbers. Dawn, and Hermione would stay in Dawn's room. Sirius, Harry, and Ron would have the couch and living room, with air mattresses, which Ron was looking forward to since he had never slept "on air" before. Spike and Buffy would sleep in Buffy's room, and Willow and Tara would be in Joyce's room.  
  
Xander and Anya would stay at Xander's apartment, because Anya refused to spend her last days on earth without Xander, and having lots of apocalypse sex.  
  
"Okay, everyone has a place to sleep, and food to eat," Buffy stated. "This isn't so hard, playing hostess."  
  
* * *  
  
Glory looked around at the new minions she had found. Vampires, demons, a few dark wizards. Not bad.  
  
"Alright, all of you! The first thing we have to do is get me a new wardrobe! So go, run! Your God can't look last season in front of the Slayer!" She grinned as her minions ran off to find her clothes.  
  
"Glory, just a quick question. What's the target this time?" Ben asked, walking up next to her.  
  
So good not to be attatched to him! Glory thought. "Revenge...I'd like to pay back that bitch for killing me."  
  
"A little revenge sounds like fun," Ben remarked, as a minion brought him a drink. "What is this? I asked for coke with lemon!" Ben shouted, using his newfound strength to throw the minion across the room and out the window. Ben laughed with Glory.  
  
"Being a hellgod is fun," Ben stated, drinking his coke.  
  
* * * 


	4. Bronzing

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns BtVS and Ats, J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.  
  
Email: angel_of_ice19@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Sequel to Paint the Stars in the Sky, the Scooby Gang returns to Hogwarts to fight a new evil, Crossover with Ats and Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: Please review or send any comments or flames to my email above :) Words inside * are what the characters are thinking, and ***( )*** is someone having a vision. Bear with me on the symbols, it doesn't let me do italics :) This takes place after Provider, Season 3 on Angel, and I guess Gone, Season 6 on Buffy.  
  
A/N2: Thank you all you people who reviewed, I love you all!!!! Please keep on reviewing!!!!  
  
Chapter Four: Bronzing  
  
"You want to do what?" Buffy asked, looking at Dawn in disbelief.  
  
"Go to the Bronze?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Dawn I REALLY don't have time for this right now," Buffy massaged her temples.  
  
"Buffy come on! We've been cooped up for days! Please? We'll be careful, and nothing will happen!" Dawn promised.  
  
"Really?" Buffy asked crossing her arms. "Cause nothing ever happens at the Bronze right?"  
  
"Okay, we'll be REALLY careful. Don't forget, I have my magic to protect me!" Dawn held up her hand.  
  
Buffy gave her a look, and Willow added one of her own.  
  
"And those totally ass-kickin moves you taught me oh cool sister of mine," Dawn added.  
  
"Fine, but you have to have a chaparone," Buffy added.  
  
"Why?" Dawn asked, but with a look from Buffy gave up. "Who?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Okay, embarrasing elderly people will be by the pool tables," Xander grinned at Dawn. "We don't know you, now get out of here you crazy kids!" He threw and arm around Anya, leading her off to play pool.  
  
"Do you really think it's wise to just let them run amok?" Anya asked.  
  
"We'll keep an eye on them. Remember, they do have magic," Xander reminded him.  
  
"Xander, do you want one?" Anya asked.  
  
"One what? Magic?" Xander was confused.  
  
"No, I mean a kid," Anya asked.  
  
"Of course I do honey, lots of them," Xander gave her a kiss. "Why?"  
  
"Well, I was trying to find the right way to tell you, I mean you do tell me that I always say the wrong thing, and in front of people, but I'm pregnant," Anya said. "I'm pregnant."  
  
"You're pregnant?" Xander asked. "As in...with child?"  
  
"Yeah, for two weeks now," Anya told him.  
  
"So you're pregnant..." Xander looked at her. "I'm going to be a father..." He looked into space for a moment, until the idea hit him. "I'm going to be a father!" He practically leaped at her, and smothered her with kisses.  
  
"So you're happy, you're okay with this?" Anya asked, surprised.  
  
"We're going to have a baby!" Xander was happy.  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn spotted friends of hers from school. "Hey Janice," She said, giving the girl a hug.  
  
"Hey Dawn, who are your friends?" Janice asked, eyeing Harry.  
  
"This is Ron, Hermione, and my boyfriend, Harry," Dawn introduced. "They're from England, I met them at school last year," She explained.  
  
"What school did you go to again?" Janice asked.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to explain, but Dawn cut her off. "London High School," She said quickly, not knowing if that was actually a school.  
  
"Cool!" Janice giggled. "You just kind of dissappeared last year, did your sister get freaked about Halloween?" Janice asked.  
  
"Oh, with the guys who thought they were vampires?" Dawn asked, remembering. "Yeah, she got kind of weird about it, I mean vampires...they don't exist!" Dawn laughed. Janice laughed with her.  
  
"So what are your friends doing in Sunnydale?" A boy asked.  
  
"Oh, visiting, summer vacation, you know," Dawn grinned at them.  
  
"So come on Dawn, tell us, you going back to school here?" Janice asked.  
  
"Um, I dunno, I might be now, due to, us moving back," Dawn wondered. Good question, am I going here? "Well I'm kinda thirsty, I'm gonna go get something to drink. You guys want?" She offered.  
  
"Coke please," Janice grinned at her.  
  
"Come on," Dawn said to Harry, Hermione, and Ron.  
  
"Um, what exactly just happened there?" Ron asked.  
  
"I forgot to tell you guys, you have to pretend your normal!" Dawn explained. "See, they're not supernaturally aware. Janice and I were attacked by vampires on Halloween, but we convinced her that it's just people thinking they're vampires," Dawn explained.  
  
"I see, kind of like we don't tell the muggles that we're wizards....got you," Harry nodded.  
  
"Good," Dawn said, carrying back a drink for Janice.  
  
* * *  
  
"Do you think I should go down there?" Buffy asked. "I mean what if something happens, and there's something I have to do? Like a vampire I have to kill? It won't get killed," Buffy paced, while Spike, Willow, and Tara tried to calm her down.  
  
"Love, look at me," Spike held her by her shoulders. "Xander, although he acts like it, isn't a bloody idiot. And demon girl isn't going to give in without a fight, so calm down, relax," Spike ran his fingers through her hair. "She'll be alright."  
  
"I love you," Buffy said, kissing him. "But do you really think I shouldn't go down there?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Dawn," Janice whispered to her. "Bryon likes you."  
  
Dawn looked over to see Bryon staring at her. "That's great J, but I have a boyfriend."  
  
"So? Meet Bryon outside in ten, I'll distract your boy toy," Janice offered.  
  
"No Janice, I'm with Harry. Tell Bryon I'm sorry, but I have a boyfriend," Dawn said, walking firmly over to Harry.  
  
"Whatever," Janice rolled her eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
"And if it's a girl, what about...Xandara?" Anya asked.  
  
"Huh?" Xander asked.  
  
"It's common demon for Daughter of Xander," Anya explained. "Very bold, fierce."  
  
"Huh?" Xander repeated. "I was thinking along the lines of Julia," Xander stated. "Or if it's a boy, Julian."  
  
"Or we could name it Jekawa!" Anya announced, clapping her hands. "That was my favorite name from Kabolt demons!"  
  
"But our baby isn't going to be a demon so maybe we should give it a human name," Xander suggested. "Like, Jack."  
  
"But I'm the mother, I used to be a demon. I can't just abandon that," Anya added.  
  
"Okay, a human sounding demon name then," Xander agreed.  
  
"Azaila?" Anya offered.  
  
"Hey, I kinda like that," Xander agreed.  
  
"It's Charagos for bathwater," Anya remarked.  
  
"And taking Azaila off the table," Xander announced.  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn was looking around, hoping to find Xander and Anya so they could leave. Janice kept trying to hit on Harry, and Dawn was having serious problems trying to restrain herself from killing her with magic.  
  
"Let's dance!" She said to Harry, as a slow song came on. They headed to the dance floor, swaying softly to the music.  
  
"That girl is very strange," Harry remarked. "She kept trying to get me to escort her to the bar, even though she has all those other friends."  
  
"She's trying to hit on you," Dawn informed him.  
  
"But...she's your friend. She knows I'm your boyfriend," Harry seemed confused.  
  
"She's also a bitch," Dawn added. "I had forgotten about that." Dawn looked over. "And she's looking straight at us."  
  
Harry leaned down, and kissed Dawn, causing Janice to grit her teeth.  
  
* * *  
  
"Cordy?" Angel asked, as Cordelia slept soundly next to him. "Cordy."  
  
"Hmm?" She asked.  
  
"Buffy just called, she said that the hellgod that opened up that portal has been brought back to life."  
  
Cordelia opened her eyes.  
  
"She wants us to come to Sunnydale to help her fight Glory," Angel announced.  
  
"Okay," Cordelia agreed, closing her eyes.  
  
"We should leave now," Angel remarked, stroking her hair.  
  
"Just five more minutes," Cordelia promised, snuggling closer to Angel. "Just five more minutes."  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn came back with drinks, and then felt a tingling sensation sweep down her back. She turned, and saw the Doc standing behind her.  
  
"Glorificus has arisen," Doc stated. "There's another shot at the portal, and you're it kid."  
  
Dawn stood frozen with fear, taking several steps backwards. "No, you're dead," Dawn remarked.  
  
"Takes more than a rough landing to kill me kid," Doc laughed, stepping forward. "Come on, she'll be pleased to see you."  
  
"No," Dawn said firmly, then did the only thing she could think of, and threw the drinks at him.  
  
He turned around to avoid getting glass in his eye, and Dawn ran back to where Harry, Hermione, and Ron were.  
  
"We have to go!" Dawn said to Janice. "See you later!" She looked around, but couldn't see Xander and Anya. "Come on!" She ran for the door, into the night.  
  
"Where are we going?" Hermione yelled.  
  
"We have to get back to the house, the Doc's here!" Dawn shouted. She ran straight through the cemetary, hoping to find Spike in his crypt.  
  
"Spike!" She shouted. "SPIKE!"  
  
No answer.  
  
"He's not here," Dawn realized, and then went to where he kept his weapons. She grabbed a stake and an axe. "Okay, we're going to run through the other part of the cemetary, to my house. If anything comes out of a grave, run," Dawn instructed.  
  
"We've had that training though," Ron pointed out.  
  
"Then take this and use it," Dawn ordered. "Okay," She opened the door, to see the Doc standing there.  
  
"Ah!" She yelled, and brought the axe down into his shoulder. He cried out in pain, and Dawn jumped over him, running with the others.  
  
"They were almost out of the cemetary, when five vampires surrounded them.  
  
"Uh oh," Dawn remarked. 


	5. Midnight Movies

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns BtVS and Ats, J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.  
Email: angel_of_ice19@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Sequel to Paint the Stars in the Sky, the Scooby Gang returns to Hogwarts to fight a new evil, Crossover with Ats and Harry Potter.  
A/N: Please review or send any comments or flames to my email above :) Words inside * are what the characters are thinking, and ***( )*** is someone having a vision. Bear with me on the symbols, it doesn't let me do italics :) This takes place after Provider, Season 3 on Angel, and I guess Gone, Season 6 on Buffy.  
A/N2: Thank you all you people who reviewed, I love you all!!!! Please keep on reviewing!!!!  
  
Chapter Five: Midnight Movies  
  
"Hey boys, guess what we've got here," A tall girl called. "It's the Slayer's sister..."  
  
"Yummy," A short man licked his fangs. "Dibs on her."  
  
"They really don't like your sister do they?" Ron asked.  
  
"I get the Slayer's sister," the tall girl informed him. "After all, I found them."  
  
"No, you didn't," A buff teenager replied. "I did."  
  
"Actually I would like to make it clear that it was MY idea that we go here tonight," A blonde boy clarified.  
  
Dawn lunged at the tall girl, staking her while she argued with the blond.  
  
"God, how does Buffy put up with the idiotic chatter?" Dawn asked aloud.  
  
"Your sister has some idiotic chatter of her own," the blonde boy retorted, lunging at Dawn, knocking her off her feet.  
  
Hermione used a spell to light one on fire, and was going to light a second one when her wand was snapped in half by the buff vampire. "Hey!" She snapped.  
  
Harry and Ron battled the short vampire, but he was gaining. He threw Ron to the side, and grabbed Harry by the neck. "I'll settle for you then!" He announced, going to sink his fangs into Harry, when Harry felt himself falling.  
  
"Never settle, always try for higher," Anya remarked, holding a stake as the vampire's ashes scattered with the wind.  
  
Dawn kicked her vampire, punching the blond in the face.  
  
"Bitch!" The vampire swore, punching her hard enough to snap her head back. "Just because your sister's the Slayer, don't think you can kill our kind too!"  
  
Dawn fell to the ground, and the vampire moved to bite her, when Dawn felt dust spraying her face. She had stabbed the vampire with the stake in his heart.  
  
Hermione was losing the battle, when Xander cut off the vampire's head with an axe.  
  
"Now this could just be me," Xander remarked, "But am I the *only* one who can see that cemetaries, and the night DON'T scream midnight stroll?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Buffy is so never going to let me go anywhere again," Dawn muttered on the way home.  
  
"Sure she will. Just after we send Glory back to hell, and Doc, and everyone else who wants you or her dead," Anya assured her.  
  
"Buffy's never going to let me go anywhere again," Dawn repeated.  
  
"Sure she will Dawnie, we'll just explain how much this wasn't your fault," Xander promised.  
  
* * *  
  
"Dawn I am so never going to let you go anywhere again!" Buffy stated.  
  
"But this wasn't my fault! I was doing the smart thing, you know, running to safety!" Dawn insisted.  
  
"Why didn't you find Xander and Anya?" Buffy asked.  
  
"We couldn't find them in the crowd, and it was kind of scary. Demon guy that managed to come back to life twice isn't exactly a Sesame Street friendly," Dawn remarked.  
  
"Look, I understand that you were doing this to stay safe, but I don't think you should go out for a while, at least not without one of us there with you," Buffy informed her.  
  
"Fine," Dawn said. "But that means you have to buy me food, as in pizzas, WITH pepperoni," She demanded.  
  
"Whatever," Buffy rolled her eyes. "It's getting late, you guys want to watch a movie?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked.  
  
"He's out of town at the moment, something about potions? He said he'd be back tomorrow," Willow told them.  
  
"You guys want to see Willow kiss a guy?" Xander asked.  
  
"Xander they're NOT watching that movie!" Willow stated. "All we need is for these nice British teenagers to think all Americans are horny, sex-crazed fiends!"  
  
"Willow, all Americans are horny, sex-crazed fiends," Xander informed her. "But one of them looks just like Willow, it's freaky!"  
  
"I think we'll stick to something else," Dawn replied, sifting through the movies. "What haven't you guys seen?"  
  
"What's the movie that everyone talks about?" Ron asked. "It started with an S...Shriek?"  
  
"Shrek?" Dawn guessed.  
  
"No, it was scary," Ron scratched his head.  
  
"Yeah, did you see that movie? Talking donkeys, little blind rats...which part wasn't scary?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Scream!" Willow shouted. "Sorry...just I never guess right. I'm right, right?"  
  
"Right," Ron grinned. "Do you have those?"  
  
"I actually do..." Dawn popped in the tape, and the movie fest began.  
  
* * *  
  
"If I ever see a knife in my life again, I think I'll have a heart attack," Hermione remarked after watching the third Scream movie.  
  
"Hey, just wondering if you lot wanted any apples?" Spike asked, holding an apple in one hand, and a big knife in the other.  
  
Hermione shrieked, leaping into Ron's lap.  
  
Spike chuckled. "Gotcha."  
  
"Not funny Spike. Using vampiric hearing to play jokes is cheating," Buffy informed him. Tara used her magic to have a giant clown appear behind Spike.  
  
"Hermione, you can stop clinging to me now," Ron told her, but she refused to move. "Hermione, I think I'm turning blue."  
  
Spike continued to chuckle, and turned, shouting as he saw the clown behind him. "Funny," He remarked, and then headed back into the kitchen.  
  
* * *  
  
Cordelia snored in the front seat, her head on Angel's shoulder.  
  
"You'd never think the popular girls in highschool were the weird sleepers," Gunn remarked.  
  
"I think we should tape record her, play it for pigs, see what happens," Wesley laughed.  
  
"Hey, hey, that's my future wife we're talking about!" Angel protested. "Besides, I want to put it on the answering machine for Angel Investigations."  
  
Fred, Wesley, and Gunn started cracking up.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Almost."  
  
* * *  
  
Everyone was more or less asleep, not bothering to get up from where they were in the living room.  
  
"Why was today so long?" Buffy wondered, her head on Spike's chest.  
  
"I dunno love," Spike replied.  
  
"We should get everyone to bed," Buffy remarked. "I mean I don't think that we should all sleep out here...it's like an eighth grade sleepover," She stated.  
  
"Never had one of those," Spike told her.  
  
"You missed out, we braided hair, did each other's nails, got facials...but then again we were fourteen-year-old girls..." Buffy realized. "Guys probably did different things."  
  
"I used to paint my nails," Spike reminded her.  
  
"Toenails?" Buffy asked.  
  
"That's too girly," Spike answered.  
  
"Can I paint your toes?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No," Spike said firmly.  
  
"Please," Buffy begged. "You've got pretty feet."  
  
"Thanks, my manly pride has been reinstated," Spike informed her sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, you owe me," Buffy told him.  
  
"For what?" Spike demanded.  
  
"Fine I'll owe you," Buffy told him.  
  
"You are NOT painting my toes, and that's final," Spike crossed his arms, sitting up.  
  
* * *  
  
"See, isn't this fun?" Buffy asked him.  
  
"Well, kind of," Spike rolled his eyes. "IT tickles.  
  
"It's supposed to," Buffy told him, putting on another coat of skyblue.  
  
"Does it have to be that color?" Spike complained.  
  
"Yes, it brings out your eyes," Buffy told him.  
  
"Who's going to be looking at my feet and my eyes at the same time?" Spike wanted to know.  
  
"I don't know, but hold still or your going to be a smurf," Buffy threatened, and that was the end of his complaining.  
  
Dawn got up to get a snack. "Why are you using my nail polish?" She asked groggily.  
  
"Spike let me paint his toes," Buffy explained.  
  
Dawn gave a tired thumbs up, and headed to the kitchen.  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn lay back in her sleeping bag, ignoring Buffy and Spike laughing. It's four in the morning, you'd think they'd sleep or something.  
  
She cuddled up next to Harry, who put an arm around her.  
  
* * *  
  
"Okay, I die, and there's no one trying to kill these losers?" Glory demanded. "I mean, yeah I was a major threat and all, but come on, there's nothing better to do than have a pajama party?"  
  
"Glorificus, your frightfulness, no other evil doer is worthy of the Slayer's fear but you," A minon bowed.  
  
"Oh kiss the ground somewhere else," Ben growled. "The point is, she has to know we've arisen, and why the hell isn't she running like she did last time?"  
  
"We'll make her run, right home to the little hell she came from," Glory swore. "Um, minion, why aren't you worshipping me?"  
  
* * * 


	6. Breakfast at Denny's

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns BtVS and Ats, J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.  
Email: angel_of_ice19@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Sequel to Paint the Stars in the Sky, the Scooby Gang returns to Hogwarts to fight a new evil, Crossover with Ats and Harry Potter.  
A/N: Please review or send any comments or flames to my email above :) Words inside * are what the characters are thinking, and ***( )*** is someone having a vision. Bear with me on the symbols, it doesn't let me do italics :) This takes place after Provider, Season 3 on Angel, and I guess Gone, Season 6 on Buffy.  
A/N2: Thank you all you people who reviewed, I love you all!!!! Please keep on reviewing!!!!  
  
Chapter Six: Breakfast at Denny's  
  
Glory walked into Buffy's home, strutting through the front door. She held a long silver blade in her hands, picking up Anya with a strong arm, slicing off her head. Buffy watched in horror as Anya's head rolled across the room, followed by Xander's, Willow's, Tara's, and then Dawn's.  
  
Buffy rushed at Glory, who pushed her into a wall, and then decapitated Spike, who burst into ashes.  
  
"No," Buffy breathed, as she saw all her friends and sister dead before her.  
  
She lunged at Glory, ripping out hair, clawing at her face. "Bitch!" She swore, as she broke her nose.  
  
"That's more like it," Glory grinned, running Buffy through with the sword. She pulled it out, and Buffy felt herself grow dizzy, uncontrollable pain screaming through her.  
  
"Bye bye Buffy," Glory laughed, and brought the blade down across her neck...  
  
* * *  
  
"NO!" Buffy screamed.  
  
"What the..." Dawn looked at her, groggy.  
  
"I'm sorry, were we saving this soda for a special occasion?" Willow asked.  
  
Buffy took in deep breaths... It was only a dream...  
  
"Love, you okay?" Spike asked her.  
  
"Huh? Oh...fine, just had a weird dream," She ran her hands threw her hair, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"You sure?" Tara asked.  
  
"Yeah fine. I'm just going to go for a walk," She told them.  
  
"I'll come with you," Spike offered.  
  
"It's almost dawn, and I want you here, for Dawn," She kissed him on the cheek, and grabbing a coat, walked down Revello Drive.  
  
* * *  
  
Angel placed Cordelia gently on the bed, while she snored gently.  
  
"Dude, for your wedding gift, how about a lifetime supply of earplugs?" Gunn offered. "Wait, that's right, you two will be together for eternity. How about a human lifetime supply of earplugs?"  
  
"Funny," Angel replied. "You guys should rest up."  
  
"Good idea," Wesley remarked. "Fred, I'll walk you to your room," He offered.  
  
"Thank you," She said.  
  
"No problem at all," Wesley shot a last look at a glaring Gunn, and then left with Fred.  
  
"I have to go keep an eye on Wesley," Gunn muttered, and then left also.  
  
Cordelia snored on, as Angel fell asleep beside her.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy walked along the cemetary, glad for the sun that was just now coming up. She sat on a large tombstone, watching it come up.  
  
"Hey B, I thought we're supposed to respect the dead, not flash our ass at them," Someone remarked from behind her.  
  
"Faith!" Buffy turned around, seeing the Slayer.  
  
"Hey B, I'm out of prison," She laughed, sitting next to her. "So what exactly are we doing out here?"  
  
"Thinking," Buffy replied. "Just thinking."  
  
"Well how about we think in a Denny's or something, I'm starving," Faith announced.  
  
"Sure," Buffy agreed, and jumped off the gravemarker, following her.  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn's stomach growled. "Food," She managed.  
  
Spike drank down a bottle of blood, a little bit trickling out of the corner of his mouth. "Tara's making breakfast," He stated.  
  
Dawn put her head back on her pillow, then sat up, and darted to the bathroom to brush her teeth.  
  
"Willow! I need the bathroom!" She shouted.  
  
Willow came out, a towel wrapped around her head. "Calm down, don't have a cow!"  
  
Xander and Anya came in the door.  
  
"We are NOT having the wedding in an underground cave," Xander argued.  
  
"But it's part of the tradition. Right after the priestess says you may now kiss the bride-"  
  
"Priestess?" Xander asked, "Why not priest?"  
"Well it's a tradition for demons to get married by female demon priestess who worship Kavloc, our patron goddess of vengence," Anya informed him.  
  
"A *demon* priestess who worships a vengence demon is going to marry us," Xander stated. "Right, now why doesn't this shout Kodak moment to me?"  
  
"Because I won't appear in the film," Spike told him.  
  
"Make the camera's a definite, that way we can pretend he wasn't there," Xander told Anya.  
  
"That's alright, I'll have the memory of you and demon girl getting married by a vengence demon," Spike laughed. "Hope mummy and daddy have fun, maybe we can scare em up a bit," Spike vamped out.  
  
"Don't be stupid, of course Xander's told them about demons," Anya said.  
  
"Um, Anya..." Xander muttered.  
  
"I mean how could we get married with all my demon friends there if his parents didn't know. Do you know how funny that would be if they didn't!" Anya laughed.  
  
"Anya-" Xander tried again.  
  
"But Xander told me that he took care of it, so they'll have crosses around their necks, and protection from any other guests who might bring harm to them," Anya informed Spike.  
  
"An...I kind of, didn't tell them," Xander told her.  
  
"This is a joke right?" Anya asked. "Like Haha, I amputated the wrong leg, just kidding right?" She asked him.  
  
"More like Haha, I amputated the wrong leg - actually I did amputate the wrong leg so no haha," Xander told her.  
  
"Xander!" Anya shouted.  
  
Spike chuckled as the two bickered.  
  
Dawn came out of the bathroom, to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione stare at everyone in amazement. "What's up?" She asked.  
  
"It's a madhouse," Hermione remarked.  
  
Dawn laughed. "Yeah."  
  
"Breakfast!" Tara called.  
  
Everyone stopped their bickering, laughing, talking, and scrambled for the kitchen.  
  
* * *  
  
"So you and Spike?" Faith asked.  
  
"Yeah, me and Spike," Buffy echoed.  
  
"Wow," Faith stated.  
  
"So you think you can help with Glory?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I'd love to beat the shit out of a hellgod!" Faith grinned. "Just promise me that I get the first crack at her!"  
  
"You can have it," Buffy assured her. "Thank you," She said.  
  
"For what?" Faith asked.  
  
"For helping."  
  
"It's all for the cause B, all for the cause," Faith grinned, biting into her toast. "What does a girl gotta do to get some butter?"  
  
* * *  
  
Wesley, Gunn, and Fred had gone to get food, since Angel only drank blood, and Cordelia was still asleep.  
  
Gunn held open the door to Denny's for Fred.  
  
"Thank you," She said.  
  
"Let's sit over...hey, there's Buffy!" Fred exclaimed.  
  
The three headed over to where the two Slayers sat.  
  
"Hey!" Buffy grinned, giving them hugs. "You all are here! Oh, Faith, this is Gunn, Fred, and you know Wesley," She introduced.  
  
The three joined Faith and Buffy, Wesley sitting on the opposite side, as far as he could from Faith. They talked for a little while, but then Wesley got a page from Angel.  
  
"We've got to go," Wesley excused, and Faith watched him walk away.  
  
"He's kinda cute," She sighed.  
  
* * *  
  
Glory stood across the Denny's watching the scene through binoculars.  
  
Ben came up behind her. "What's got you so worried?"  
  
"Look idiot," Glory handed over the binoculars.  
  
"So she's having lunch with a girlfriend, what's the deal?" Ben rolled his eyes.  
  
"The deal, moron, is that there are two of them now, two Slayers! There was only one before!"  
  
"Stop whining, there are two of us...we'll just have to kill both of them now."  
  
"But you don't understand! They're Slayers, when one dies, another is chosen. They'll just keep popping up and up...Like zits!" Glory ran a hand through her hair. "Wait, I'm getting scared? Wait," She said, and grabbed a nearby person, digging her fingers into their skull.  
  
"That's so much better," She rolled her head back, then dropped the person. "Can we please go talk to that guy now?" She asked.  
  
"What?" Ben asked.  
  
"You know, that guy...Peter Grew? The rat guy?" Glory asked.  
  
"Oh right," Ben nodded, and they left. 


	7. Public Education

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns BtVS and Ats, J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.  
  
Email: angel_of_ice19@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Sequel to Paint the Stars in the Sky, the Scooby Gang returns to Hogwarts to fight a new evil, Crossover with Ats and Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: Please review or send any comments or flames to my email above :) Words inside words are what the characters are thinking, and ***( )*** is someone having a vision. Bear with me on the symbols, it doesn't let me do italics :) This takes place after Provider, Season 3 on Angel, and I guess Gone, Season 6 on Buffy.  
  
A/N2: Thank you all you people who reviewed, I love you all!!!! Please keep on reviewing!!!!  
  
A/N3: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I promise I'll keep updating this though :)  
  
Chapter Seven: Public Education  
  
Buffy headed back to her house, to see all the inhabitants munching away on pancakes and eggs. "Someone knows how to cook?" Buffy wondered.  
  
"Tara," Dawn grinned.  
  
"There's some more in the kitchen if you're hungry," Willow offered.  
  
"No, Faith and I ate at Denny's," Buffy replied.  
  
"Faith?" Xander looked puzzled, then spotted the other Slayer through the doorway. "Oh...you mean Faith, the person."  
  
"Hi," Faith called from the door.  
  
"Faith, you're out of jail!" Willow exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah," Faith answered. "So, Angel and all them here?" Faith asked, looking around hopefully.  
  
"No, they called and told us what hotel they were staying at though," Tara answered.  
  
"Oh," Faith sounded dissappointed. "Well I better go check in with Angel, he'd want to know that I'm out," Faith gave Buffy a sly look as she wrote down the address.  
  
"Good luck," Buffy muttered under her breath.  
  
"I've still got a few years B," Faith replied, winking and then heading out.  
  
"What was that about?" Xander asked.  
  
"Nothing," Buffy answered, not wanting to give away Faith's secret. "So, I went out thinking, and I don't think it's safe for us to go to England, at least not for a little while. School starts in two days-"  
  
"School doesn't start until September," Ron corrected her.  
  
"Public Muggle school starts in two days," Buffy explained. "And Dawn has to go, until we can sort out things England-wise. There's not as many teaching positions open...well hardly any since all the teachers came back, and Social Services is coming to check up on us in a week. Dawn you have to be enrolled in school," Buffy told her.  
  
"Buffy, I just spent last year at a school that doesn't teach a SINGLE class that has anything to do with our world," Dawn informed her.  
  
"I can kind of update you," Willow offered. "I mean I did go to highschool, I remember."  
  
"And didn't you finish Algebra before Hogwarts? You can just go into Geometry with the other Sophmores," Tara assured her.  
  
"Hey, I was...How many years *did* I take Geometry?" Xander wondered.  
  
"Not encouraging," Dawn muttered. "Fine."  
  
"Hey, high school's nothing!" Buffy assured her. "I mean, we all lived through it...well...most of us...the majority," Buffy assured.  
  
"I would love to experience Muggle schooling!" Hermione voiced.  
  
"You would," Ron told her.  
  
"I think we should all do it, it's good to see the muggle point of view on things," Hermione informed them.  
  
"I'm with Hermione on this one...American muggle schooling," Harry grinned.  
  
"Seriously? You guys don't mind?" Dawn asked.  
  
"We're in," Hermione and Harry agreed.  
  
"I'm not bloody going to any school," Ron laughed.  
  
"You're going or I'll send an owl to your mum and tell her about what really happened to your Chudley Cannon comforter," Hermione threatened.  
  
Ron turned bright red. "Fine."  
  
"You can't just leave it there," Xander told him.  
  
"He was trying to change it into a flying blanket, and it turned into a bird," Hermione grinned.  
  
"And then flew out the window," Ron added sourly. "I had to tell mum that my wand accidently went off and blew it up."  
  
* * *  
  
TWO DAYS LATER...  
  
"Okay, and remember, don't use wizard words, or muggle, or any magic!" Dawn reminded them. She looked at her three friends, dressed in modern clothing, and almost laughed. They fit right in...which was funny as Harry and Ron didn't get the concept of such baggy pants, and Hermione didn't understand why her shirt had rips in it.  
  
"You guys look great, don't stress," Dawn assured them. If only I could assure myself... "We all have World History together, but this unit is supposedly on American History. Just try to look like you know all about it...and the teacher shouldn't call on you," Dawn instructed.  
  
"Oh, I know all about it," Hermione stated.  
  
"Okay, then you'll be fine," Dawn replied. The three stared at the halls of the highschool. Janice came up to them.  
  
"Dawn! I thought that you were going to school in England?" Janice asked, grinning at Harry.  
  
"Well Buffy wanted to stay for a little, so I'll be going to school here for a few weeks," Dawn informed her. "We've got to get to class though, don't want to be late," She flashed Janice a grin, taking Harry's hand, and headed towards the class.  
  
"When did we become such a bitch?" Janice asked no one in particular, but Dawn was already out of earshot.  
  
* * *  
  
"Who won the Revolutionary War?" Mrs. Brown droned on. She had decided to give a review to the class.  
  
Hermione's hand shot up.  
  
Everyone else in the class stared at the evil teacher who was trying to make their brains work on the first day back.  
  
"Um....Hermione?" Mrs. Brown checked her attendance.  
  
"The Americans," Hermione said, her English accent catching the attention of a few people.  
  
"Very good, and who was the first president?"  
  
Hermione's hand shot up.  
  
"Hemione," Mrs. Brown called.  
  
"George Washington," Hermione answered.  
  
"Very good..."  
  
* * *  
  
By the end of the class, Hermione was the only person to answer a single question. She was also the only student who Mrs. Brown knew the name of.  
  
"This is so wonderful!" Hermione beamed. "What's next?"  
  
"Gym," Dawn groaned.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"You know, sports?" Dawn told him.  
  
"Like Quidditch?" Ron asked.  
  
"Like basketball and soccer," Hermione replied. "Don't you know ANYTHING?"  
  
"What's basketball?" Ron asked.  
  
"Honestly," Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
"I don't understand the rules of the game!" Ron protested.  
  
"That's alright sonny, just follow the other kids!" Mr. Ford gave him an assuring pat on the back, and blew the whistle.  
  
The soccar game began, and Ron dodged the ball as it went through the net.  
  
"You're supposed to block the ball," Dawn told him.  
  
"Oh, right," Ron nodded.  
  
The whistle blew again, and Harry watched as Dawn ran forward, her long hair flowing against the wind.  
  
"She's quite good," Hermione remarked.  
  
"She is," Harry agreed, kicking it to Dawn.  
  
Dawn scored a goal for her team.  
  
The whistle blew again, and Janice, eager to show up Dawn, made a run for the ball, but ended up tripping over her untied shoelaces, and fell in the wet grass instead.  
  
"My shirt!" She shrieked.  
  
"You should have changed out into your P.E. clothes!" Mr. Meyer laughed, and then the game started again. The ball was kicked towards the goal, and nervously, Ron moved to intercept it. It bounced off his head, but was blocked from the goal, and his team mates laughed and congratulated him.  
  
"See, you're getting the hang of it," Harry grinned at him.  
  
"I still prefer Quidditch," Ron muttered.  
  
* * *  
  
Lunch went by quickly, Dawn had to explain to them the concept of English, writing, different parts, and spent most of math explaining it also.  
  
However, in English, the teacher just went over the year with them, and gave them numerous hand outs to have parents sign.  
  
"Waste of lunch," Dawn grumbled.  
  
Ron fell asleep in Science, which annoyed the old woman who prefered to be called Professor Thompson.  
  
Their last period, French, didn't go so well, when Ron almost had a full out arguement with Hermione on learning Mermish or goblin.  
  
"I'd rather learn elvish," Harry put in.  
  
"Elves haven't been seen for hundreds of years," Hermione told him. "Goblins will be dealt with more-"  
  
"And Mermish is more commonly spoken among water creatures!" Ron growled.  
  
"Silence!" Madam told them.  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
Dawn tried to absorb everything the teacher was saying. "Je m'appelle Dawn Summers," She introduced.  
  
The rest of the class did so, while Dawn realized something over their arguement on languages.  
  
I want to learn French, be something respectful and great, like a doctor, or a lawyer...Maybe I'd teach English in France. If I go back to Hogwarts...I'll never be able to do that...I'll learn some magical language, and heal bones with a piece of wood...I'll be surrounded by the supernatural all my life.  
  
Dawn sighed, and held back tears.  
  
Do I really want to go back?  
  
* * * 


	8. Party Girl

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns BtVS and Ats, J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.  
  
Email: angel_of_ice19@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Sequel to Paint the Stars in the Sky, the Scooby Gang returns to Hogwarts to fight a new evil, Crossover with Ats and Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: Please review or send any comments or flames to my email above :) Words inside * are what the characters are thinking, and ***( )*** is someone having a vision. Bear with me on the symbols, it doesn't let me do italics :) This takes place after Provider, Season 3 on Angel, and I guess Gone, Season 6 on Buffy.  
  
A/N2: Thank you all you people who reviewed, I love you all!!!! Please keep on reviewing, I need to know if people are still reading this!!!!  
  
Chapter Eight: Party Girl  
  
The four teenagers came through the door, Dawn running to answer the ringing phone.  
  
"Hello?" She asked.  
  
"Dawn?" Buffy asked. "Hey we're at the Magic Box, I just wanted to let you know that I'm not going to be getting home until late...but don't worry, Will and Tara put strong spells on the house to keep Glory out."  
  
"Okay," Dawn said. "Bye." And hung up.  
  
"They're all at the Magic Box, won't be home until late," Dawn repeated.  
  
"Muggle school is fantastic!" Hermione sighed.  
  
"Soccer's alright," Ron admitted. "But what on earth would you want to learn French for? Just use a translation spell," He told Dawn.  
  
"But I wouln't...it'd be different. I would want to know it to know it," Dawn explained. "It's like cheating with a spell...like if you had magic do your math homework for you."  
  
"We don't have math homework," Hermione told her.  
  
"Well..." Dawn couldn't really explain it. Muggle subjects she had taken all her life didn't apply to one thing that wizards did.  
  
"I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts," Harry remarked. "I like California...but it's so different from Hogwarts...no one knows about magic. A few know about vampires, but that's it," He stated.  
  
I actually like it about that. Not having to worry about vampires all the time when you're out with your friends, or evil wizards.... Dawn kept her thoughts to herself. It would hurt Harry and the others to know.  
  
"Me too, I'm in desparate need for Diagon Alley and a Quidditch match," Ron remarked.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Hey girl it's me, Janice," Janice grinned.  
  
"Hey," Dawn was relieved. She wasn't liking the turn of the conversation. How could she tell Harry that she was thinking about staying in Sunnydale?  
  
"What are you doing tomorrow night?" Janice asked.  
  
"I don't know, why?" Dawn leaned her head against the wall.  
  
"Well I met these guys at a party, and don't worry, they're not weird like the other ones...You wanna hang out tomorrow?"  
  
"I dunno," Dawn gave a glance at Harry and Ron who were arguing about languages again. "I still have my English friends over.  
  
"They can come too! The more the merrier!" Janice laughed. "Look I know I've been a real bitch lately, but seriously, I miss you!"  
  
"I'll check with Buffy, she's all protective since we got back," Dawn replied.  
  
"Cool. I'll see you at school tomorrow," Janice said.  
  
"Alright, bye," Dawn hung up the phone.  
  
"Who was that?" Ron asked.  
  
"Buffy again, she just wanted to make sure I fed you guys," Dawn rolled her eyes. "So what do you guys want to eat?"  
  
* * *  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the four found themselves at the McDonald's a block from the Magic Box. Dawn kept planning how she was going to work tomorrow out. She was going to go out with Janice, but she didn't want the others to come with her.  
  
She needed some serious non-wizard time.  
  
Not that she didn't like her friends and boyfriend, she loved them...but there was just a lack of normal in her life. She missed just hanging out with her old friends, talking about stupid things like who wore what when, and what new movie was coming out.  
  
Her entire year at Hogwarts, she hadn't seen one movie. Television wouldn't work, all the magic interfered with the connection. Dawn bit into her burger, trying to figure out what to do.  
  
* * *  
  
FRIDAY NIGHT  
  
Dawn waited until everyone was asleep, before heading out the back door...farthest from where anyone was sleeping.  
  
Janice met her a few blocks from her house, and grinned. "It's only one...the party's just getting started!" She told Dawn, leading her the few blocks to the party.  
  
Dawn was immediately introduced to five new guys, and swept up in the dancing.  
  
Some good non-wizarding fun. Dawn grinned, and continued dancing.  
  
* * *  
  
A few songs later, Dawn took a breather.  
  
"You want a drink?" Peter, the one she had been dancing with asked her.  
  
"Sure," Dawn shrugged her shoulders. She watched Peter retreat to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, so having fun?" Janice giggled, drunk.  
  
"Yeah," Dawn shouted over the loud music.  
  
"Please tell me you are gonna stay with us here in Sunny Delight!" Janice slurred.  
  
"I don't know...It really depends on what Buffy says," Dawn told her.  
  
"Buffy Shmuffy!" Janice giggled again. "You stay here...with your real friends! We love you here Dawnie Dee, and we don't want you goin off to stuffy old England with stuffy old Buffy!" Janice went into a fit of laughter, in which her now boyfriend, Armando, had to calm her down.  
  
"I'll think about it Janice," Dawn told her, as Peter came back with a drink.  
  
"Thanks, so you're a junior?" Dawn asked, taking a gulp of the drink. It was bitter, burning her throat. She forced down the rest of the cup.  
  
"Yeah...well I'm supposed to be a senior, but I was traveling, so I took a year off," He shrugged.  
  
"Cool," Dawn's head was swimming. I must have no head for liquior as Spike would say... She giggled to herself. "Let's dance!" Dawn shouted, swaying with the music.  
  
Peter grinned, and began dancing with her.  
  
Dawn was having the time of her life.  
  
* * *  
  
Four hours later, at five-thirty, Dawn was drunk as hell. Janice helped the staggering girl to her house, giving her a couple of mints and perfume to cover up the smell of the alcohol and second hand smoke.  
  
Dawn fell in the kitchen, stumbled up the stairs, and quickly changed into pajama's crawling into her bed. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were all asleep on the floor, no one noticing that she had been gone.  
  
Dawn resisted a giggle, and then passed out, sound asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn's head hurt. Her body hurt. She was pretty sure if it could, her hair would hurt. She put a hand to her head, and made her way to the bathroom, which, surprisingly, was empty. She took a long hot shower, the steam clearing up her head a little bit.  
  
Making her way down the stairs, dressed in a baggy sweatshirt and jeans, she grabbed the advil bottle and took two pills.  
  
"Morning sunshine," Spike remarked. "You look like you've been run over with an eighteen-wheeler."  
  
"Thanks, this coming from the one without the reflection," Dawn grumbled. She plopped herself down on the couch, and curled up into a ball. Last night had been so much fun...well at least the parts she could remember...why did she have to feel so crappy now?  
  
"Are you sick?" Buffy asked her. "Cause we're supposed to see Angel today...sort of a whole plan against the hellgod event."  
  
"I'm fine," Dawn protested, even though she refused to open her eyes letting the overly bright sunshine come in.  
  
"Are you sure you aren't sick?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Positive, like the blood Spike drinks," Dawn replied.  
  
"Okay..." Buffy shrugged. "So do you want to come with us? You can sleep if you want."  
  
"Alright," Dawn mumbled.  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn slept soundly in the corner, while Buffy, Xander, Spike, Anya, Tara, Willow, Angel, Cordelia, Fred, Wesley, and Gunn were discussing the recent events. Harry, Hermione, and Ron did the more useful thing, and kept silent.  
  
"I say that when this god comes, we hit her hard," Gunn stated. "Like get all the power we have, and just kill the woman."  
  
"She can't be killed like that though," Buffy stated. "We don't know how to kill her."  
  
"The Council," Anya said suddenly. "They knew she was a god, maybe they'll know something else useful."  
  
Wesley picked up a phone, dialing some numbers. "Giles, this is Wesley. Can you get me the number to the Watcher's Council? No I'm not insane, I need it for information. Yes, vital information...Yes I am calling from Sunnydale....Yes, there's a problem, do you think I just call up the Council to chat!....Buffy! He wants you," Wesley shouted.  
  
"Giles?" Buffy grinned.  
  
"Buffy, what is that man talking about?" Giles asked.  
  
"Giles, she's back...Glory's back."  
  
"Dear God...Is she Ben too?"  
  
"No...I think she's just Glory..." Buffy told him.  
  
"I'll stop by the Watcher's Council...Buffy...I'll be in Sunnydale as soon as I can. You can do this, you'll make it."  
  
"Thanks," Buffy said, placing the phone gently on the hook. "He's going to get in touch with the Watcher's Council.  
  
"So...are we just going to sit here and wait?" Xander asked.  
  
Silence ensued.  
  
"I'm really not all for waiting," Buffy said after a moment. "I think that we should train... and Anya, Xander, you guys have your wedding..." Buffy stopped looking at Angel a minute, "And I'm sure you all have other stuff to do. I'm gonna be in the back, with the punching bag."  
  
* * *  
  
Faith walked from her apartment, and then stopped, getting a weird feeling.  
  
Ignore it she told herself, and continued walking.  
  
* * *  
  
Ben and Glory watched the dark haired Slayer from the rooftops.  
  
"So, Peter Pettigrew, how do we kill the bitch?" Glory asked.  
  
A small man, in wizard's robes, who happened to be missing a finger on his right hand, stuttered. "W-w-well I b-believ-ve that-t we catch her unar-rmed-d, af-fter dark-k. Tonight. I'll preform the d-deadly curse."  
  
"You really need speaking classes," Glory rolled her eyes. "Ben, can we just get a different wizard to kill her? This one smells!"  
  
"He's a loyal supporter," Ben told her.  
  
"He's creeping me out," Glory remarked.  
  
"You had all your ugly little minions, and HE grosses you out?" Ben demanded.  
  
"They had all their fingers," Glory told him.  
  
"I thought you were a hell god!" Ben shouted.  
  
"I am! I just don't like stupid little men without all their stupid little fingers!" Glory yelled, pushing him off the roof.  
  
* * *  
  
Faith spun around, as a man was thrown off a roof. She ran over, but stopped, when he laughed at the woman looking down at him. He faced Faith.  
  
"Looks like I'm going to have to do the job myself," He said, punching her.  
  
Faith was forced to take a step back, but then she regained her balance, a grin appearing on her face. "Let's go," She said, before lunging at him.  
  
* * * 


	9. Bob...Who?

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns BtVS and Ats, J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.  
  
Email: angel_of_ice19@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Sequel to Paint the Stars in the Sky, the Scooby Gang returns to Hogwarts to fight a new evil, Crossover with Ats and Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: Please review or send any comments or flames to my email above :) Words inside * are what the characters are thinking, and ***( )*** is someone having a vision. Bear with me on the symbols, it doesn't let me do italics :) This takes place after Provider, Season 3 on Angel, and I guess Gone, Season 6 on Buffy.  
  
A/N2: Thank you all you people who reviewed, I love you all!!!! Please keep on reviewing, I need to know if people are still reading this!!!!  
  
Chapter Nine: Bob...Who?  
  
"Is Dawn feeling okay?" Fred asked.  
  
"I think she's coming down with something," Willow told them. "She's all tired and sleepy."  
  
"We should let her sleep, I mean highschool - especially in Sunnydale....it's kinda," Willow drifted off.  
  
"Yeah," Cordelia and Xander agreed.  
  
"Okay...so we're just supposed to sit and wait for a call from the Council?" Gunn asked.  
  
"They said they'd call back," Wesley stated.  
  
Silence ensued. "Alright, I can't take it. I'm going to go find a demon, and get the info, because sitting here isn't working," Gunn stood up, grabbing his axe.  
  
"I'll come with you," Fred offered, and they left, leaving Wesley boiling with anger.  
  
"Well we've got a meeting with the wedding planner," Anya announced, and her and Xander left, arguing over which relatives were gonna stay where.  
  
* * *  
  
Faith punched the man, who stumbled slightly. She stared. That should have sent any vampire or human flying. This guy only took a step back.  
  
"That's it? That's the Slayer strength?" the man laughed, as he rammed his fist into Faith's stomach.  
  
Faith felt the air whoosh out of her lungs, and she took in a deep breath as she lashed out with her fists, landing a few wild punches.  
  
The man was strong, and threw Faith against a wall, cracking it.  
  
Faith, angry, and refusing to be beaten, pushed him into oncoming traffic. The man was hit, and went flying into a parked car. As cars stopped, and pedestrians rushed over to help, the man stood up, and grinned. He rushed at Faith, moving faster than she had ever seen anyone move. She blocked his punch, and pulling out a knife drove it deep in his gut.  
  
"Ah!" He pulled it out, throwing it at her.  
  
Dodging, Faith took the knife in her shoulder.  
  
"Damn it!" She moaned, pulling it out, grimacing at the pain.  
  
The man was on her, kicking her, throwing her against the wall repeatedly.  
  
Faith struck with her right foot, catching him square in the jaw, and she heard a sick *crack*. He swore, and Faith used this oppertunity to do the only thing she could.  
  
Run.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy took in a deep breath after she finished her training. She was calm. None of her worries were affecting her now.  
  
Right now she didn't have to worry about anyone getting killed by Glory, or finding a better source of income that would pay for Dawn's college education, or how she was going to manage to kill Glory without getting killed...again.  
  
Buffy realized that she couldn't die, that Dawn would need looking after. Who would pay for her schooling? Willow and Tara had school, Anya and Xander would have to support the family that they would be starting... Spike would use kittens... and Buffy didn't know who that left. She would never *ever* ask Angel to take care of Dawn, no way no how.  
  
So staying alive's the key, Buffy thought, as she walked back into the Magic Box.  
  
* * *  
  
Faith stumbled to the Summer's house, dodging the man who had been chasing her. Just let B be home Faith prayed, and then stopped, remembering that she didn't pray, and if she did, no one would answer it anyway.  
  
She knew she was bleeding bad, and that if she didn't get to a hospital soon - she was going to be in real trouble.  
  
"Buffy!" She yelled, knocking and ringing the doorbell.  
  
No answer.  
  
"B! It's Faith, are you home?" She shouted again.  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"Shit!" She began looking for a key.  
  
Potted plant, welcome mat...door....damn it where's the key? Faith wondered, when she felt a strong hand grasp her shoulder.  
  
"Faith, what are you doing?" a strong English accent asked.  
  
Faith spun around to come face to face with Wesley. "Wes, look, I need to get to a hospital," She told him, and he could see that she was paler, and her dark leather jacket was wet with a red substance.  
  
"God, here, get in the car," He helped her in, forgetting for a moment that he was supposed to be afraid of her.  
  
"Thanks," She said, as he drove her to the emergency room.  
  
* * *  
  
Gunn dodged the blue fist coming at him and rammed his knee up into the demon's stomach. Gripping the demon firmly by the neck, Gunn slammed him up against the wall.  
  
"What do you know about a hellgod named Glory?" Gunn asked him.  
  
"A what named who?" The demon asked through two mouths.  
  
"A HELLGOD named GLORY," Gunn repeated.  
  
"Dude, nothing, I swear!"  
  
"Um, sir, we overheard you talking with the red fishy-guy about her," Fred told him.  
  
"Oh THAT hellgod named Glory," The demon nodded. "Um, yeah, I know some stuff."  
  
"Like what?" Gunn asked. "Be helpful and I won't cut off your head with this sharp axe."  
  
"I dont' know that much! She's looking for revenge, on the Slayer, she's traveling around with another hellgod - I've never heard of him before...Bob? Something like that. All I know is she wants revenge, and lots of it," he stated.  
  
Gunn released him. "How about you find out more?"  
  
"I can do that..." The demon took off, running as fast as his three legs would carry him.  
  
"So there are two hellgods, Bob and Glory," Fred said.  
  
"Yeah, if that one was hard to beat...Bob's gonna be a real challenge..." Gunn looked at Fred. "I don't know how you do it."  
  
"Do what?" Fred gave him a strange look.  
  
"Manage to look so beautiful even when we're down in a sewer," Gunn replied.  
  
"Oh! Thank you," Fred blushed. "You're beautiful too - I mean handsome," Fred turned to him.  
  
Gunn kissed her.  
  
Fred grinned. "We should get back, tell them about Bob," They walked to the Magic Box, hand in hand.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry turned to Ron and said, "I wish we could be flying right now."  
  
"Why can't we?" Ron asked. "I mean you've got your invisibility cloak..."  
  
"And we could take turns! Brilliant Ron!" Harry grinned.  
  
They were at the Summer's home, where Buffy had left Spike in charge of them.  
  
"What's Bloody Brilliant?" Spike asked.  
  
"Ron just told Hermione how to make a certain potion," Harry said quickly.  
  
"How did you become a vampire?" Hermione asked suddenly.  
  
Spike stared at her for a moment.  
  
"A vampire bit me, and then gave me their blood," Spike told her. "You really do lose IQ points in California," He remarked to no one.  
  
"No, I mean what happened, why did you get bitten?" Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh, lovely story. I was walking down a dark alley, upset over some silly bint, and Drusilla came waltzing along with Darla and the poof, Angelus, and gave me the choice. Hurt it did," Spike told them.  
  
"You chose to be a vampire?" Ron asked him.  
  
"I will remind you, I was extremely upset over a girl," Spike replied. "But at least I got to live this long, to be with the Slayer..."  
  
"That's so romantic," Hermione sighed.  
  
"Lockhart!" Ron and Harry coughed.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Spike answered.  
  
"Oh, sorry, wrong number," The English voice replied.  
  
"No, this is the Slayer's house you idiot," Spike rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh...Spike. Where's Buffy...or anyone living?" Wesley asked.  
  
"What do you want Watcher Jr, everyone else is out."  
  
"Faith was attacked, but what she believes is a new kind of demon. A man, she's in the hospital..."  
  
"Strong demon?"  
  
"She threw him into incoming traffic, and he wasn't affected."  
  
"If it was a bint, I'd say it was Glory," Spike told him.  
  
"It was a man..." Wesley stated. "Did Glory look like a man?"  
  
"She was manly..." Spike recalled. "But you could tell from the wardrobe Glory was a woman. Look, I'll go find the Slayer, let her know."  
  
"Alright," Wesley hung up.  
  
"Your welcome," Spike said to the dial tone.  
  
* * *  
  
Gunn, and Fred had returned to the Magic Box, where Buffy was once again trying to find strategies.  
  
"Find anything?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah, there's -"  
  
"Morning all," Spike entered, smoking underneath a blanket. He shook it off. "Guess what I just found out. Faith was attacked by a man this morning...strong one. She thinks it's some kind of demon."  
  
"Is she okay?" Willow asked.  
  
"She's in the hospital," Spike replied.  
  
"She might have been attacked by Bob!" Fred realized.  
  
"Who's Bob?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Another hellgod, Glory's been traveling with. Apparently they're both out for revenge...but no one's heard of this Bob guy," Gunn answered.  
  
"Two hellgods? I have to deal with two hellgods?" Buffy frowned. "What did I do to this Bob guy? I don't think I've ever even met a guy named Bob."  
  
"I know who he is," Spike announced. "Bob isn't Bob, his name is Ben. Ben's a hellgod now."  
  
The entire group looked at him in confusion.  
  
"Ben...who?" Tara asked.  
  
"Ben, Ben who used to work at the bloody hospital, who shared a sodden body with Glory Ben," Spike told them.  
  
"Ben from the hospital! Oh he was so nice!" Buffy exclaimed. "What ever happened to that guy?"  
  
"He was nice, does he still work there?" Willow asked.  
  
"People please tell me you remember Ben! He and Glory were one person! They shared a body, turned into each other!" Spike was losing his temper.  
  
"Wait, you mean they were similar?" Tara asked. "Cause I don't see any similar personality traits."  
  
"And they had different body types," Willow added.  
  
"I don't get it," Buffy told him.  
  
Spike just stared at them. "Then Glory's magic is working already."  
  
* * * 


	10. Smaller Fish

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns BtVS and Ats, J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.  
  
Email: angel_of_ice19@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Sequel to Paint the Stars in the Sky, the Scooby Gang returns to Hogwarts to fight a new evil, Crossover with Ats and Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: Please review or send any comments or flames to my email above :) Words inside words are what the characters are thinking, and ***( )*** is someone having a vision. Bear with me on the symbols, it doesn't let me do italics :) This takes place after Provider, Season 3 on Angel, and I guess Gone, Season 6 on Buffy.  
  
A/N2: Thank you all you people who reviewed, I love you all!!!! Please keep on reviewing, I need to know if people are still reading this!!!!  
  
Chapter Ten: Smaller Fish  
  
"Is she going to be alright?" Wesley asked as the doctor approached him.  
  
"She's had some serious blood loss and damage to her muscle tissue, but she should pull through. She's very....strong," The doctor remarked.  
  
"Son of a Bitch! If you think you're putting that in me - " A terrified doctor ran out of the room as a plate came crashing after his head.  
  
"Can I see her?" Wesley asked.  
  
The doctor stared at him as if he were crazy. "I don't know..."  
  
Wesley checked her nametag, "Please, Dr. Waters."  
  
"Go at your own risk," the doctor sighed, and Wesley headed into to room.  
  
Faith was on a bed in a hospital gown, glaring at the IV tube going into her wrist.  
  
"Hey," She said to him, as he sat in a chair.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Wesley asked.  
  
"I should be healed in a while, Slayer stuff should kick in," Faith remarked, looking out the window. "Thank you, for taking me and everything."  
  
"Your welcome," Wesley remarked.  
  
"I am sorry, for all the shit I did to you," Faith told him. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's....quite alright," Wesley found himself saying.  
  
"You don't have to stay, someone should tell B what happened."  
  
"You're right, I'll go, is there anything you need?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Don't worry about me Watcher-Boy, I'll be fine on my own," Faith grinned as he nodded, and left. "Always have been," She muttered.  
  
* * *  
  
Anya and Xander were doing research. Willow and Tara were out looking for hot spots where one of the two hellgods (Glory and Bob - since only Spike, Angel, and Cordelia could comprehend the Ben is Glory idea), could have done a spell. Buffy and Cordelia trained with Angel, while Spike went out with Gunn looking for demon ass to kick. Wesley was out at the hospital, sitting with Faith. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were out flying (invisibly), and Dawn and Fred were talking quietly, sitting on the counter.  
  
Everyone was in their place, training, researching, ass-kicking, talking... and yet Glory didn't understand. How is it that these simple mortals can be so content at doing such little things? They're not conquering, causing pain among others....they're not even planning anything big. They're just doing the same dumb little thing every single day.  
  
I mean look at Dawnie and Frank - whatever her name is - they're just talking about languages. Who cares? When you're a god, you don't need them. You just smush what you don't like into little pieces, and rule the rest.  
  
And what are those two doing? So they're engaged, why would you want to be in love? When I smush them, I'm going to laugh at how stupid they are. All they do is bicker and banter - is that what mortals in love do?  
  
They're pathetic. And I'm getting a small piece of revenge right now. I'm not waiting for this little wizard man to figure out spice combinations - I'll do it myself.  
  
* * *  
  
"It's important that you learn the language. Sure magic can accomplish, but then you're not really knowing it. It'll make society stupider," Fred agreed.  
  
Dawn grinned. Fred was one person who understood her reasoning.  
  
"That's why I don't want to go back," Dawn told Fred, and saw Fred's mouth form and O of surprise. "I want to learn French, not Mermish or Goblin. I want to travel the world using trains and planes, not chimneys. I want to have a job as a tv host, like Rosie, or be a lawyer, or a doctor. I want to do something helpful to people, not work in a Ministry of Magic or flip burgers in McDonalds! Do you think Buffy would let me stay here instead of going back?" Dawn asked her hopefully.  
  
"Oh Dawn, I don't know, I mean she's your sister, she loves you. She wants to protect you, and I doubt having you stay separated from her would be what she has in mind," Fred told her.  
  
Dawn felt her heart plummet.  
  
"But I understand what you're saying - do you want me to talk to her for you?" Fred asked.  
  
"Would you?" Dawn grinned. "Thank you!" She hugged her.  
  
"No problem," Fred grinned. I hope.  
  
* * *  
  
"Dude, what I don't get about demons, is why they always take the beating, instead of just being up front with the info," Gunn remarked, wiping blood of his forehead.  
  
"We love pain," Spike stated, grinning.  
  
"You are one sick and twisted vampire," Gunn told him.  
  
"Thank you," Spike replied. "Give me a minute to think up a compliment for you..."  
  
They entered the Magic Box.  
  
"Find anything?" Angel asked.  
  
"This vamp can kick some ass," Gunn replied. "He did this thing with his leg, it was awesome!" Spike grinned at him, and they did a handshake.  
  
"Great, so my boyfriend who is older than me acts like my sister," Buffy noted.  
  
"I don't think vampires actually mature until they hit 200," Cordelia remarked. "Then they really mature - to a senile point."  
  
"But we did find out that Glory's been spotted around here lately," Gunn informed them.  
  
"Here?" Dawn asked. "But why would she just wait around? Why not just kill us and get it over with? I mean Buffy killed her, and if I came back from the dead, I'd want some sweet revenge. So why isn't she busting down the door trying to rip our heads off?"  
  
Everyone stared at her.  
  
"You're so not watching Friday the Thirteenth anymore," Buffy told her.  
  
"She's right though, why wouldn't Glory rush into it? She's not exactly Miss Event Planner," Xander stated.  
  
"Unless it's a destruction of the world event - then it's planned," Anya corrected.  
  
"So you're saying destruction of the world?" Fred asked.  
  
"I don't see why else she would wait," Buffy added.  
  
"That one's easy," Spike said. "She's waiting to get revenge. She wants it to last, for it to twist your bones, make you scream out in pain. End of the world, even killing you...that's not good enough. She wants you to suffer."  
  
"That's a hallmark card. Wishing you to the pits of eternal hell - Love Glory," Xander quipped.  
  
"Spike's right - that's what she's doing," Angel agreed.  
  
"How do you know?" Fred asked.  
  
"Because that's what I would do," Spike told her.  
  
* * *  
  
"Jeez Wes, you came to visit little old me?" Faith coughed.  
  
"Yeah," He sat again in his chair.  
  
"What, no flowers, no card?" She laughed.  
  
"Afraid not," Wesley told her. "You're not looking so good."  
  
"You just shower a girl with compliments. How is it you're not a married man?"  
  
"The doctor told me Faith - why didn't you tell any of us?" Wesley asked her.  
  
"Told you what?" Faith asked. "That the food here sucks?"  
  
"About your cancer. You never told any of us that you had a leukemia," Wesley replied.  
  
Faith was silent for a moment.  
  
"I'm the Slayer - I'm not supposed to have weaknesses."  
  
"And you won't recieve treatment?"  
  
"I don't want to die with my hair falling out, sick from something that's supposed to cure me," Faith stated. "I've already done chemo - and I'm not doing it again."  
  
Wesley walked towards her bed.  
  
"I'm sorry," He told her.  
  
"You should go, I need some sleep," Faith told him.  
  
"Alright," he placed a hand on her shoulder, then left.  
  
Faith began to cry.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione hurried back to the Magic Box. It was getting darker outside, and the sun set as they entered the shop.  
  
"Well what if she's trying to get back home again? I mean am I still a key? Do I open anything?" Dawn asked.  
  
Willow and Tara had recently come back, not finding any hot spots.  
  
"We don't know Dawnie," Willow told her.  
  
"We'll have to do some tests," Tara added.  
  
"Well I think the first step is to protect Dawn," Buffy stated. "She's what matters."  
  
"You matter too love," Spike told her.  
  
"Dawn comes first."  
  
"That's sweet, but I really don't want the brat," Glory informed them. "I like it right where I am."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were caught between Glory and the door.  
  
"But I can wait for the bigger fish, I'm just looking for a little fun first," Glory grabbed Hermione, and threw her through the window before Buffy or the others could get to her. Glory followed, and took off running, Hermione swung over her shoulder.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: I promise the next chapter will be up in a week!!! Please R and R!!!!!!! 


	11. Lost Her Marbles

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns BtVS and Ats, J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.  
  
Email: angel_of_ice19@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Sequel to Paint the Stars in the Sky, the Scooby Gang returns to Hogwarts to fight a new evil, Crossover with Ats and Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: Please review or send any comments or flames to my email above :) Words inside words are what the characters are thinking, and ***( )*** is someone having a vision. Bear with me on the symbols, it doesn't let me do italics :) This takes place after Provider, Season 3 on Angel, and I guess Gone, Season 6 on Buffy.  
  
A/N2: Thank you all you people who reviewed, I love you all!!!! Please keep on reviewing, I need to know if people are still reading this!!!!  
  
A/N3: I'll be updating this story every Wednesday, so be sure to look for it and review :)  
  
Chapter Eleven: Lost Her Marbles  
  
Buffy ran faster than the vampires, desparate to catch up to Glory.  
  
She was no match for the hellgod in speed, and was losing ground every second.  
  
Something whizzed by her, and she saw what she thought was Harry on a broomstick. She kept running, hoping something would stop Glory.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry urged his Firebolt faster and faster.  
  
He could see that he was gaining on the woman who had Hermione.  
  
Come on, come on! He urged.  
  
As she was only ten feet away, Harry pulled out his wand.  
  
"Nocturnus Totalus!" He shouted, and Glory began slowing down.  
  
"What the hell?" She wondered, her arms becoming to heavy to move. She spun around to see Harry after her. "Little wizards, it's not fair," Glory schreeched.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" He shouted, pointing his wand at Hermione. Nothing happened.  
  
"Little magic's...not so hot...now," Glory was slowing down, but Harry didn't know how much longer the spell would last. The spell would have knocked out a wizard by now, and she was still running faster than the Slayer.  
  
"Accio Hermione!" He shouted, and Hermione's body flew towards him. Catching her with an umph! he quickly flew in the opposite direction, knowing that the hell god would come tearing after him.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy's fist met Glory's nose with a loud smack!  
  
"Hellbitch you should have just stayed dead!" Buffy punched her in her ribs. Glory seemed to recover from the sleepy spell, and threw Buffy across the street, through a window.  
  
Angel and Spike rushed up, Spike getting in a good punch before he went crashing into a car.  
  
Angel caught Glory's attention.  
  
"You're handsome, want to be my servent?" She asked.  
  
Angel slammed his leg into her chest.  
  
"Fine, you'll have to settle for slave," Glory banged her head with his.  
  
Angel pummeled her face, but Glory just laughed.  
  
"So nice to be rid of those annoying feelings!" She remarked, throwing the vampire behind her.  
  
She punched his face as he ran up behind her.  
  
She seemed interested in one thing: the Slayer.  
  
* * *  
  
Faith was discharged from the hospital, given a warning not to do any strenuous activity for the next few days.  
  
"I wouldn't think of it!" She insisted to the elderly doctor.  
  
Dr. Waters nodded. "Alright, but make sure to keep it clean," She told Faith.  
  
"Of course Doctor, I hate getting dirty," Faith promised.  
  
She headed out onto the streets. Where's a good fight when you need one?  
  
*Crash*  
  
"Party time," Faith laughed, heading towards the commotion.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm going to love killing you!" Glory announced, as she picked up Buffy, and threw her against a nearby wall.  
  
Buffy kicked and punched, but Glory was gaining back her strength.  
  
"It's weird being dead. It's like you're not a part of the world anymore, you're just sitting in the sidelines. But you wouldn't know about that would you? You wouldn't know since you killed me!" Glory ranted.  
  
Buffy felt herself dozing in and out of consciousness. She knew that he head had been banged against a wall several times, but then that's where the knowledge of her wounds ended.  
  
Glory however, was having the time of her life.  
  
She continued to rant about the lower beings she had to associate with while dead, how she couldn't even get back to her own dimension.  
  
Buffy kicked, punched, used the last of her strength to keep Glory at bay.  
  
But it wasn't working.  
  
Glory was winning, and she knew it.  
  
Buffy finally sat, accepting that she was going to die now. She couldn't even bring herself to open her eyes, the blood was so extreme.  
  
Glory laughed at the site of the Slayer kneeling before her.  
  
"That's more like it," She grinned, and then placed her hands on Buffy's head, about to break her neck.  
  
A tear fell down Buffy's bloody cheek, and she felt a small ray of hope come back to her.  
  
She leaped up, and knocked Glory back, hard enough to impale her on a shard of broken glass.  
  
Then Buffy fell, unconscious, passed out.  
  
Glory hovered over the Slayer.  
  
"I was just going to kill you, but now you're going to go through the pain!"  
  
* * *  
  
The hellgod walked out of the store, acknowledging that the two vampires were coming towards her.  
  
"Please," She muttered. She laughed as they looked around for Buffy. "Looking for the Slayer?" She asked. "Don't think all there right now!" This brought up a fit of giggles. "Come and get me boys, bring on you're best shot!"  
  
Glory saw a sword come through her chest. Faith stood behind her.  
  
"Ladies first," She smiled sweetly, and pulled the sword out.  
  
Glory gasped in pain.  
  
"Mortal bitch," She choked.  
  
"Just kick the bucket already," Faith told her.  
  
Faith then went flying, hitting the asphalt with a thump.  
  
"So much for no rough activity," Faith muttered, getting up just in time to see Angel smash the god's face in.  
  
The three of them worked as a team, hitting, punching, and kicking, until the hellgod knocked the three of them away - and ran.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione hugged Harry until they reached the Magic Box.  
  
Then she ran inside, holding on to Ron.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Where's Buffy?" Dawn asked, seeing no sign of them.  
  
"She stayed to fight the demon thing," Harry replied.  
  
"That was Glory," Willow informed him.  
  
"That woman was Glory?" Hermione asked.  
  
"She would have killed you, or had your brain for dinner," Anya stated.  
  
"That's our way of saying - you're lucky to be alive," Xander translated.  
  
"Well shouldn't we help Buffy?" Fred asked.  
  
"There's nothing we can do," Willow sighed. "Glory can't be fought with magic, wounds can be healed, and the weaknesses are few."  
  
"Angel's out there, along with Spike and Buffy. We can't just sit here and do NOTHING!" Cordelia insisted.  
  
"We're not going to do nothing, we're going to get enough magic together to protect homes, and the shop," Willow ordered. "Glory's here, and she's real. We don't need to worry about her coming in the middle of the night and eating our brains!"  
  
"Will's right, we should find protection. Buff's a fighter, and Spike - he'll follow her wherever she goes," Xander assured Cordelia.  
  
"That's either reassuring - or really creepy," Cordelia told him.  
  
"I go with really creepy but you're choice is fine," Xander whispered.  
  
"Xander!" Cordelia rolled her eyes.  
  
Angel and Faith entered, and began speaking with Willow in hushed tones.  
  
"Take her round the back," Willow told them, and they exited.  
  
"What's going on?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Fred, can you make sure everyone stays out of the training room?" Willow asked. "Tara, I need you-"  
  
"What the hell is going on with my sister?" Dawn demanded. "I deserve to know what-" She cut off, because she saw through the window what was wrong. Buffy was being supported by Spike, giggling about how pretty the lamplight was.  
  
"Oh god..." Dawn realized. "Glory's...eaten her brain."  
  
Buffy looked straight at her, and Dawn felt chills up her spine.  
  
The look was blank, the same one Tara had worn a year ago.  
  
Buffy was gone, a mindless body in her place.  
  
* * * 


	12. Brainpower

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns BtVS and Ats, J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.  
  
Email: angel_of_ice19@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Sequel to Paint the Stars in the Sky, the Scooby Gang returns to Hogwarts to fight a new evil, Crossover with Ats and Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: Please review or send any comments or flames to my email above :) Words inside words are what the characters are thinking, and ***( )*** is someone having a vision. Bear with me on the symbols, it doesn't let me do italics :) This takes place after Provider, Season 3 on Angel, and I guess Gone, Season 6 on Buffy.  
  
A/N2: Thank you all you people who reviewed, I love you all!!!! Please keep on reviewing, I need to know if people are still reading this!!!!  
  
A/N3: Sorry I couldn't update yesterday, my computer was acting up. I'll be updating this story every Wednesday, so be sure to look for it and review :)  
  
Chapter Twelve: Brainpower  
  
Spike sat with Buffy, holding her hand as she stared at the cars passing by. It had been twelve hours, and no sign of Glory. The plan was simple. Find Glory, bring her to Willow, and have her do the magic mumbo jumbo she did to save Tara.  
  
Only Glory seemed to have gone into hiding. Not even "Bob" had been sighted, and Faith was out looking for him at this very moment.  
  
Since it was sun up, Spike and Angel were confined to the buildings. Angel rocked Connor gently, while all the Scoobies tried to complete tasks. Tara offered to help Willow, she knew what a horrible place it was to be lost inside, with no place to find shelter.  
  
But the Scoobies found themselves unable to focus. The Slayer was lacking a brain. Without Buffy, how were they going to defeat two hellgods?  
  
* * *  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione met Sirius in Xander's apartment, where Sirius had taken up staying. Grimly was there also, mumbling about how crappy his potting soil was.  
  
"What's going on with the wizarding world?" Ron asked. "I haven't felt all that connected lately."  
  
"Me either," Hermione agreed. "I haven't had a Daily Prophet in days!"  
  
"Well then this news isn't likely to make you feel any better," Sirius slapped a paper on the table. The three crowded to read it:  
  
*Peter Pettigrew, also known as the wizard who is associated with He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, has recently been spotten in Sunnydale, California. That is where it is reported the brain-sucking creature resides. This is could however just be coincidence, since the city is actually located on the Hellmouth. *  
  
"So Pettigrew's here?" Harry asked. "What would he want? Voldemort's been permanantly defeated."  
  
"Peter's always needed leadership. No doubt he's working for this Glory person," Sirius sighed. "The others that followed Voldemort will no doubt be making their way down here, looking for a new Dark lord," Sirius explained.  
  
"And with Buffy unable to fight... this is starting to look really bad," Hermione realized.  
  
"That's not the half of it. There's been word that the dark wizards are arguing over who their new leader will be. Some say the Malfoy's are looking to become powerful," Sirius told them.  
  
Harry's face hardened. "What about Hogwarts? When can we go back? I seriously doubt Sunnydale is the safest place to be. You said it yourself : Sunnydale draws evil, so why are we staying? Hogwarts is safe!"  
  
"Harry, it's the Slayer's territory. She has contacts, and don't forget the vampires. She's got a duty also, and we have to take her word on it. If you lot want to go back, I'll arrange for it. But Dawn is her sister, and I doubt that Buffy's going to let her sister go away when she might be in danger."  
  
"We could go back without her," Ron told him. "I know you guys are going out, but still Harry - our lives are in danger here too."  
  
"She's our friend," Hermione argued.  
  
"I'm not saying ditch her, but-"  
  
"But nothing. I'm not leaving without Dawn," Harry stated.  
  
"Alright, then you lot better do your homework before I take you back. I imagine it's not that much of a studying enviroment at the Summer's residence."  
  
* * *  
  
When night fell, Spike left Buffy to hunt for Glory. He was going to make her pay for what she did. Angel headed to the other side of town, Faith going to the graveyard.  
  
"What do we have here?" An annoyingly familiar voice asked.  
  
Spike spun around to see Ben, standing twenty feet away.  
  
"You," Spike growled.  
  
"Hiya! Long time no see. Maybe that's because you're English buddy killed me," Ben laughed. "Looking for someone? Was it me?"  
  
"Where's Glory?" Spike asked.  
  
"THAT'S who you want? You're really no fun. I was expecting some partying, a car chase, hell even a killing spree! All the stuff I couldn't do as a human. But no, you don't want to find me, you want Glory!" Ben yelled.  
  
Spike stared at him. "Um...yeah that's what I just bloody said isn't it?" He snapped.  
  
Ben laughed, then moved fast, throwing Spike into a car.  
  
The alarm went off, hurting the vampire's eardrums.  
  
"You filthy buggar!" Spike kicked Ben in his stomach, and then sent him crashing into a building. "Where is you're hellbitch girlfriend!"  
  
"She's not my girlfriend!" Ben laughed, punching Spike in the face.  
  
* * *  
  
Faith wasn't having much luck either. Two vamps, new fledgelings that couldn't defend themselves from a butterfly; but that was it.  
  
"Hellgod....here nasty hellgods!" She sang. "Always works for cats," She muttered.  
  
"Faith," Someone said.  
  
"Jesus Wesley! You scared the shit outta me," Faith told him.  
  
"My apologies."  
  
"It's alright. So what brings you to the Hotel of the Dead?" Faith asked.  
  
"Well there's something I wanted to tell you. I'm sorry," Wesley told her. "I shouldn't have pried into your files, I should have told the doctor I wasn't family," he said.  
  
"Thanks," Faith said.  
  
"Well, I'd better get going, I need to pick up food for Connor," Wesley moved to leave, but Faith blocked his path.  
  
"One thing Wes," Faith said, and kissed him.  
  
Stunned, Wesley stared at her.  
  
"Tell the man to do his own goddamn shopping," She said, and dissappeared into the night.  
  
* * *  
  
Gunn and Fred sat, watching over Buffy and Connor. Dawn was up in her room, taking the loss of her sister's mind hard. Tara and Willow worked day and night to get the magic to find Glory, and retrieve Buffy's brain.  
  
"I just hope this all ends up okay," Fred said, and then heard Dawn shriek.  
  
Cordelia bounded up the stairs first, sword in hand.  
  
She saw Dawn in her room, screaming at a pink thing on the floor.  
  
"Eww...what is it?" Cordelia asked. It kinda looked like...  
  
"A brain," Dawn gasped. "I was wishing that Buffy had her brain back, and then this just appeared!"  
  
Cordelia's mouth shaped into an O of surprise.  
  
"Is it...Buffy's?" She asked.  
  
"Kinda small isn't it?" Cordelia asked. "Yeah I think it's hers."  
  
Xander and Anya came up the stairs. "Hey, what's all the WHOA! What the hell is Dawn doing with a brain?" He demanded.  
  
Anya poked at it. "Where did you get it?" She asked.  
  
"No! Don't touch it! That's gross!" Cordelia told her.  
  
"What? It's just a brain?"  
  
"My wife, she's scared of bunnies, but brains don't frighten her!" Xander remarked.  
  
"It's Buffy's!" Dawn interrupted as Anya picked it up.  
  
Anya dropped it. "Ew! You never said it was human! I thought it was an animal brain! How am I supposed to know her brain's that small!"  
  
They got Willow, and soon she figured out what to do.  
  
Placing one hand on the small brain, and another on Buffy's forehead, she muttered and incantation.  
  
With a flash of light, the brain dissappeared, and Buffy's eyes seemed to clear.  
  
"Oh god," Buffy shook her head. "What happened?"  
  
"Glory ate you're brain," Xander told her.  
  
"And we got it back?" Buffy asked.  
  
"It was definately her brain," Dawn muttered.  
  
* * * 


	13. No Words

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns BtVS and Ats, J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.  
  
Email: angel_of_ice19@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Sequel to Paint the Stars in the Sky, the Scooby Gang returns to Hogwarts to fight a new evil, Crossover with Ats and Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: Please review or send any comments or flames to my email above :) Words inside words are what the characters are thinking, and ***( )*** is someone having a vision. Bear with me on the symbols, it doesn't let me do italics :) This takes place after Provider, Season 3 on Angel, and I guess Gone, Season 6 on Buffy.  
  
A/N2: Thank you all you people who reviewed, I love you all!!!! Please keep on reviewing, I need to know if people are still reading this!!!!  
  
A/N3: I'll be updating this story on Wednesdays, so be sure to look for it and review :)  
  
Chapter Thirteen: No Words  
  
Ben realized something while he was fighting the angry vampire. He loved the Slayer whose brain Glory had eaten. How can a vampire love a human? Ben wondered, as he drove his fist into Spike's stomach, throwing the vampire back several feet.  
  
How can a human love a vampire? He asked himself, as he crashed Spike's head with his.  
  
He laughed as he realized how funny humans were. They went through this whole process of trying to fit in, when all they ended up doing was becoming more of a freakshow.  
  
"I'll tell your girlfriend you fought like a girl," Ben told him, as he brought a stake down, plunging it in Spike's chest.  
  
* * *  
  
"Done," Cordelia announced, finishing cleaning Faith's head wound.  
  
"Thanks," She told her, and got up to leave. Instead she found herself on the ground.  
  
"Whoa there cowgirl, I don't think you should be going back out to battle just yet," Cordelia told her, helping her to a seat.  
  
Faith pulled out a few crumpled bills. "Can I get a phone?" She asked.  
  
"Why?" Fred asked, handing her one.  
  
"Cab," Faith grunted.  
  
"Well seeing as there's a few hellgods on the loose, a deranged midget magician, and god knows what else out there, I don't think you should be going to far," Cordelia stated.  
  
"I'm going," Faith muttered.  
  
"Uh-huh, and tomorrow Angel's going to be getting a tan, and I'm going to sell Connor on the black market. Tune in next time for things that aren't gonna happen," Cordelia told her.  
  
"Cordy's right, you should stay here with us," Angel agreed. "Wesley has an extra bed."  
  
"Wesley?" Faith came to life. "Well hell, if I'm suffering a concussion I probably shouldn't be alone right?"  
  
"I'm sure a concussion is exactly what you're suffering," Cordelia muttered.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione slept peacefully by Ron, while Harry watched over the two of them. He wondered why he hadn't seen the possibility before, of the two best friends becoming more.  
  
And this made him think of Dawn, and how distant she was becoming lately. She was hiding something, and Harry was scared of what it could be. Ever since they had gotten to Sunnydale, things had gone downhill.  
  
It'll be better though, once we get to Hogwarts, Harry assured himself.  
  
* * *  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT...  
  
Dawn carefully snuck out, meeting Janice down the road.  
  
"What took you so damn long?" Janice asked.  
  
"You know, my sister never sleeps," Dawn reminded her.  
  
"Wow am I glad that I don't have your sister," Janice grinned. "Come on, I've found some new guys for us to party with!"  
  
"What happened to the other ones?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Oh them...let's just say they got boring," Janice laughed. "Anyways, these guys...ahh! They're so hot! Maybe you'll think of leaving Harry in the dust-"  
  
"Not gonna happen," Dawn said.  
  
"You haven't seen them yet," Janice shrugged. "Anyways, here we are," She announced, arriving at a large house with lights glaring and music blaring.  
  
"This is the party? It's like a mansion!" Dawn exclaimed.  
  
"I know, lots of bedrooms," Janice raised her eyebrows suggestively.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy woke suddenly. Something wasn't right.  
  
You're being paranoid, She thought.  
  
She looked to the empty side of the bed. "Spike?" She called. No answer, and she could tell he hadn't been there.  
  
She got dressed, and headed out on a search.  
  
* * *  
  
Sirius glared at Grimly.  
  
"You know, if I didn't feel sorry for you-"  
  
"Feel sorry for me? People should be writing songs about me! I'm a tradgedy for the love of sorrow!"  
  
"Look, part of your curse was the ability to hear the earth speaking to you. I need you to tell me what she's saying, now," Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"And I'll do that why-"  
  
Sirius held up a saw. "You don't talk, limbs fly."  
  
"Mangy no good lying wizard," Grimly muttered, closing his tree eyes.  
  
"What do you hear?"  
  
"Shh! I can't hear if you talk the entire time!"  
  
Sirius gave him another glare.  
  
"A greater power than Glory is stirring, even the mother herself doesn't know what it is, only that it deals with evil. If successful, it will destroy all good, bringing evil to everything. Good will turn evil, pure to unclean, and souls will vanish."  
  
Sirius shuddered.  
  
"And I thought we had problems with Voldemort."  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn didn't know why she had ended up dancing with Mark. It wasn't like he was even that nice of a guy - but he had been the nearest guy and she really liked this song.  
  
Was it Shakira? She didn't know. Maybe it was Michelle Branch.  
  
"So, you like this song?" Mark asked her, swaying to the music with her.  
  
"Uh-huh," She nodded.  
  
"You don't strike me as a big fan of Jennifer Lopez," He told her.  
  
How drunk am I? She wondered.  
  
"Yeah, I love her," She replied, and continued to dance. Mark's hands were all over her, but she was too drunk to find the words to say anything.  
  
Janice had gone into a bedroom hours ago. Come to think of it, Janice had been by the door earlier...  
  
She left, Dawn realized, just as she realized she wasn't by that many people anymore. Mark seemed to be leading down the hall, into a dark room.  
  
"Where..." She managed.  
  
She stumbled, sitting on the bed. He started unbuckling his belt, and Dawn felt fear overcome her.  
  
"No," She announced.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll like it," He grinned at her.  
  
"No..." She repeated. "Please..."  
  
"Shh...this is gonna be fun," He slurred.  
  
* * *  
  
Faith shifted uncomfortably in her bed. Wesley still hadn't come in the room. Where are you? She asked him silently. Come through the door, come on Wes...  
  
As if on cue, he entered.  
  
"Sorry," He apologized, as he saw she was "sleeping".  
  
"It's alright," She told him. "Out partying?"  
  
"Researching actually," Wesley looked tired.  
  
"Come here," Faith patted the spot next to her, as she sat up.  
  
"Why...do you have a knife under the pillow or something?" He asked.  
  
"That's so last year," Faith joked, as Wesley did as she said. She placed her hands around his shoulders, and began massaging. "Slayer strength is good for something."  
  
"That feels...good," Wesley confessed.  
  
"Good," Faith continued massaging him. "So, rough night?"  
  
"I could ask the same of you...you're the one in my room," Wesley reminded her.  
  
"So you want me to leave?" She asked.  
  
"That's not what I meant. It's not like I get a gorgeous girl in my room everynight," He told her. "It's just that you seem to have a head wound and-"  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"That's not what I meant?"  
  
"No, the gorgeous girl part," Faith said.  
  
Wesley realized what he had said, and blushed. "Well, I-"  
  
Faith kissed him before he could say anymore. Wesley forgot what he was going to say, and kissed her back, forgeting that he should be fearing her.  
  
* * * 


	14. Waking Up

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns BtVS and Ats, J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.  
  
Email: angel_of_ice19@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Sequel to Paint the Stars in the Sky, the Scooby Gang returns to Hogwarts to fight a new evil, Crossover with Ats and Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: Please review or send any comments or flames to my email above :) Words inside words are what the characters are thinking, and ***( )*** is someone having a vision. Bear with me on the symbols, it doesn't let me do italics :) This takes place after Provider, Season 3 on Angel, and I guess Gone, Season 6 on Buffy.  
  
A/N2: Thank you all you people who reviewed, I love you all!!!! Please keep on reviewing, I need to know if people are still reading this!!!!  
  
A/N3: Sorry for the lack of updates, but I was caught up in finals, but now they're over, and it's summer! So look for lots of updates!  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Waking Up  
  
Spike kicked the hellgod off him.  
  
Buggar! That had hurt, the damn idiot had missed the heart, leaving Spike alive and in pain.  
  
"Huh?" Ben was confused.  
  
"You stupid git!" Spike snarled, striking Ben. "You moronic imbecile!"  
  
Ben threw Spike several feet away, and ran.  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn tried to kick Mark away, but for some reason her legs didn't want to listen to her brain.  
  
"Please, stop," Dawn begged.  
  
"Shh..." Mark started undoing his belt buckle.  
  
"No!" Dawn repeated. She felt her shirt buttons being undone. Why won't my arms move?  
  
Someone came in the door, and threw Mark off of her.  
  
Dawn used all her energy to sit up, and saw that the blurry world was coming into more and more focus.  
  
Spike was kneeling on the ground, clutching his chest, as Mark stood up, looking at Spike furiously.  
  
"This is none of your business man," Mark growled.  
  
"Mess with her, and it is," Spike stood up, and slammed his fist into Mark's angry face. Mark sloped to the ground, unconcious, and Spike fell to the ground in pain.  
  
"Spike!" Dawn scrambled by him, seeing that he was bleeding.  
  
"You okay Nibblet?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think..." Dawn couldn't really tell.  
  
"Good, because once I'm better I'm going to kill you," Spike told her.  
  
"Alright, just let's get out of her first," Dean suggested. She helped Spike up, both of them leaning on each other for support.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy ran into Dawn and Spike a block from Janice's house.  
  
"Spike!" Buffy helped Dawn support him. "What happened?"  
  
"Ben, the ponce almost staked me," Spike replied.  
  
"And...Dawn. What are you doing out so late?" Buffy asked.  
  
"We just came from a party," Spike muttered, and Dawn looked away.  
  
"So that smell is liquor!" Buffy almost dropped Spike when she put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Careful love, gentle with me," Spike reminded her.  
  
"Look, I know I'm gonna be grounded for a while, but I promise it won't happen again. Nothing happened anyway," Dawn said, as she opened the door of her house.  
  
"Nothing bloody happened!" Spike shouted. "So that prat with his pants off about to shag you while you were out of it was nothing!"  
  
Dawn gulped, and for the first time noticed that Harry, Ron, Hermione, Xander, Anya, Sirius, Willow, Tara, and Grimly were all in the room.  
  
"What?" Buffy demanded. "Dawn, what?"  
  
Dawn looked nervously around. "Can we do this somewhere else...please?" She begged.  
  
"No, because you lied to me. We're doing this here," Buffy announced. "Willow, do a truth spell please. I'd like to know if my darling sister is lying."  
  
"Buffy-"  
  
"I wouldn't even if I were you," Spike told her.  
  
Willow nodded.  
  
"Alright Dawn, how long have you been sneaking out to parties?"  
  
"Only a few times-"  
  
"I want a number, not an estimate," Buffy told her.  
  
"Three," Dawn said, and a light above her head shone green.  
  
"Alright, and at how many did you get drunk?"  
  
"Uh, three?"  
  
The light shone green.  
  
"And how many did you have sex-"  
  
"What!" Dawn demanded. "Buffy, I didn't have sex," She insisted, and the light shone green.  
  
"Well then what was tonight?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Please, don't make me say it here," Dawn pleaded, and tears were pouring down her face.  
  
Buffy hesitated a minute, before having Willow and Spike follow her into the kitchen.  
  
"I went to the party, and this guy Mark...I was dancing with him, you know, no big. And I had too much to drink, and he started...touching me. I said no, but he took me in this bedroom. He wouldn't let me go, and I kept asking him and begging him to let me go, but he was too strong-" Dawn began sobbing. "I thought he was going to rape me, but then Spike came and stopped him."  
  
Buffy started crying.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Dawn sobbed. "I am so so sorry," She repeated.  
  
"It's my fault, since Mom died I haven't been a good enough example," Buffy brushed away her tears. "I mean that's it right, that's why you did it?"  
  
"Not everything is about you Buffy!" Dawn shouted. "I did it to be normal! How many times did you get drunk in highschool? Or how many years of Spanish or French did you learn? These are normal things, normal things I don't get to do when I'm at Hogwarts! At least when we were here it was semi-normal, I could still be something, still have an important job!" Dawn screamed.  
  
"Dawn you can at Hog-"  
  
"No, I can't! What am I going to learn? Mermish? Gobbledegook?" Dawn asked sarcastically. "Get real Buffy, I'm not a witch, I'm a key. I'm a ball of energy waiting to open up some hell portal once another crazy gets the idea to end the world. But those monks, they designed me so that I could fit in, hide from the crazy people. I highly doubt that going to a school for wizards and using my magic helps my situation at all!"  
  
Buffy stood silently.  
  
"I don't want to go back. I don't have to stay here, but once we go back, I'm going to some public school. I don't care where, but I won't go to Hogwarts," Dawn shouted. "Magic isn't useful in the realworld, and I live in the real world!"  
  
With that, Dawn ran up the stairs to her room, and began sobbing on her pillow.  
  
Buffy stood, trancelike, and then grabbed her coat, heading out.  
  
* * *  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I finally realized something: I'm not a real person. Or at least, that's not all I am. I'm a key, I open things. Stuff like hell portals. The world has almost ended so many times, that I know how important it is for it to continue thriving and going on. Sacrifices must be made, I realized this sometime during the whole battle with Lord Voldemort last year.  
  
But I'm a potential threat to the world, and I'm guessing that the monks made me as a normal human girl so I would be less obvious, harder to find. If they had wanted to equip me with a way to defend myself, I'm sure they would have sent me in the form of a powerful demon. But they didn't.  
  
That's why they sent me to the Slayer. Buffy. Monks really are peaceful, they don't want to create anything harmful to the world, so they send this great power to something already harmful. Buffy. Now bright idea in theory, but why didn't the monks just send me to New York or something, where there are millions of people. Glory would have gone psycho, and she wouldn't have been able to find me. I'm sure of it. And if they were worried about protection, well hell there's always that nifty thing called a phone, and the Slayer could have met me at the airport. Glory would be looking in New York, and I'd be safe in Sunnydale.  
  
But then my magic started leaking, giving me these witchy powers. I thought, hey, here's a way to defend myself from all those things looking to kill me. But I can't even defend myself from a human guy, looking to rape a drunk girl.  
  
So what good are these powers? If they can't protect me, then going to Hogwarts and using them will only get me found by one crazy or another. If not Glory, then Doc. If not Doc...then someone else miserably unhappy with life.  
  
So, I'm not just being selfish when I write about how much I want to live. Because I'm just trying to keep the world from ending. And if a human can kill me - then the world is in big trouble.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy entered the room full of drunk teenagers.  
  
"Which one of you is Mark?"  
  
* * * 


	15. Defeated Glory

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns BtVS and Ats, J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.  
  
Email: angel_of_ice19@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Sequel to Paint the Stars in the Sky, the Scooby Gang returns to Hogwarts to fight a new evil, Crossover with Ats and Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: Please review or send any comments or flames to my email above :) Words inside words are what the characters are thinking, and ***( )*** is someone having a vision. Bear with me on the symbols, it doesn't let me do italics :) This takes place after Provider, Season 3 on Angel, and I guess Gone, Season 6 on Buffy.  
  
A/N2: Thank you all you people who reviewed, I love you all!!!! Please keep on reviewing, I need to know if people are still reading this!!!!  
  
A/N3: Sorry for the lack of updates, but I was caught up in finals, but now they're over, and it's summer! So look for lots of updates!  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Defeated Glory  
  
Buffy put a hand to her head the next morning, feeling sick at the memories of what she had done. The second she had found the kid who had tried to rape Dawn she beat him up out of rage. He was probably lucky to be alive.  
  
Spike was recovered from his near death experience and was pissed at Dawn.  
  
Dawn had shut herself up in her room, allowing no one to enter.  
  
The others didn't know what to say. Xander, Anya and Tara were still waiting to know what happened, and Buffy told Willow to fill them in. She headed up to her room, to get some much needed sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Ben didn't know if his idea would work. All he knew is that he needed more power.  
  
"Minion, make sure of her location," He ordered.  
  
"Yes master of the heavens, oh handsome god of the underworld-"  
  
"Shut up," Ben replied.  
  
* * *  
  
"So Dawn almost got raped, and Buffy just let the guy go?" Xander asked in disbelief.  
  
"I wouldn't go that far," Spike remarked. "I'm betting the Slayer went and found herself a nice teenage punching bag last night."  
  
"Yeah, I did," Buffy groaned. "I don't know what happened,, this rage just came over me...like a cloud. I just hit and kicked at him over and over again - all I could think about was what he did to Dawn, what he tried to do."  
  
"We get that Buff," Xander squeezed her hand. "Hell, I'm sure I would have done the same thing, only with less strength."  
  
"But Dawn's right. If she couldn't use her magic to save herself, then what's the point in sending her back to Hogwarts?" Buffy asked. "I've been thinking, all night actually. I have, we have, an aunt up in New York, and it's not that far away from England..."  
  
"Buffy are you sure? I mean if Dawn's magic isn't working, then maybe she just needs more training," Tara suggested.  
  
"Yeah, sending her to New York, defenseless?" Willow sighed. "Are you sure that's what she wants?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "It's exactly what she wants."  
  
* * *  
  
"Alright, I've found someone to play the part of your Aunt. Her name is Julia, she was Joyce's half-sister that she didn't want Dawn to know about," Giles told her.  
  
"Thank you so much Giles," Buffy said into the phone.  
  
"Are you sure about this, that she'll be safe there?"  
  
"She knows she will, she's the one who came up with the idea," Buffy answered.  
  
"Alright, well take care, I'll be in touch soon."  
  
"Bye," Buffy hung up the phone. She quietly made sure Dawn was out of her bedroom, while she replaced her diary.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione had no clue what was going on with Dawn. They had no clue that she had gone out drinking, now they knew from the fight scene in the living room. Harry knocked on Dawn's door, and a "come in," was heard.  
  
Dawn was packing her clothes, into three large suitcases.  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Packing," Dawn answered, refusing to meet his gaze.  
  
"I mean why are you packing?"  
  
Dawn didn't answer for a moment.  
  
"I'm going to New York," She finally said.  
  
"What? Why?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Because-I have to go stay with my aunt. It's not safe for me here," Dawn stated, throwing a sweater into a suitcase.  
  
"It's not safe for anyone here! We're in the middle of a bloody demon hotspot!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"But you've all got magic to protect you!" Dawn shouted.  
  
"So do you-"  
  
"No I don't!" Dawn slammed the suitcase down. "I don't have it anymore, whatever it was, it was a leak, and it's gone now."  
  
"I don't believe you," Harry stated.  
  
"Fine, I'll prove it!" Dawn raised her wand, "Accio vase!" And nothing happened. "Now you try."  
  
Harry raised his wand. "Accio vase!" And it flew right into his arms. He paled, "You're magic's just gone?"  
  
"Yep, so I'm defenseless. And with two crazy hellgods on the loose, not to mention Doc, who worships them, I'm feeling a little helpless right about now."  
  
"But you're not the key anymore," Harry told her.  
  
"If I weren't still the key, I'd probably dissappear. This energy thing that I was, it's magic keeps me alive, human. If that were to dissappear, then I'd be gone. I figured it out from a few of Giles' books."  
  
Harry felt his stomach plummet. "So what, you're just going to stay in New York until we go to Hogwarts?"  
  
"No, I'm not going to Hogwarts," Dawn replied.  
  
Harry's stomach fell further.  
  
"So what then? When will I see you again?"  
  
Dawn looked at him finally. "You probably won't."  
  
Harry felt as if his stomach had just gotten eaten by a giant spider.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Look, your world, it's alot different than mine. I like you alot Harry, but I'm an apocalyptic ending waiting to unleash hell upon the world. You have a future, I don't until Glory and Bob and Doc are finally dead. And with gods who are immortal...that may take awhile."  
  
"That's not it is it? You've been strange since we got here," Harry told her.  
  
Dawn shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"That's it isn't it. It's not that you have to go into hiding, it's that you're choosing to. Just tell me the truth damn it!"  
  
Dawn finally looked at him, with tears in her eyes. "Alright, I am choosing to hide. You can't act like you understand, you don't!" She quickly left the room, and knocked over a few books from her nightstand. Harry picked them up, finding her diary.  
  
He was about to put it back, when he decided to try and find out why she was acting like such a brat.  
  
He opened to the most recent entry, and began reading.  
  
* * *  
  
Glory watched Buffy enter the graveyard, and then appeared behind her.  
  
"Hey Slayer, wanna have a little go?" Glory asked.  
  
"Sure, I'm in the mood to pummel something, you'll do," Buffy replied.  
  
Glory punched her, and Buffy slammed her head together with Glory's. Fighting back stars, Buffy punched Glory in the cheekbone, and then the stomach.  
  
Glory laughed, and rammed her knee into Buffy's stomach, and Buffy pushed Glory down, catching her breath. She elbowed Glory in the neck, and backflipped, kicking Glory in the jaw.  
  
Picturing Mark's face, Buffy landed punch after punch, kick after kick, barely feeling those Glory landed on her.  
  
It was when Buffy was sitting ontop of an unconcious Glory, that she realized she had knocked out the hellgod a long time ago.  
  
Getting up, Buffy quickly ran through the graveyard, towards her house.  
  
* * *  
  
Ben stood over Glory.  
  
"Benny boy, help me up," Glory whispered.  
  
"Sorry Glory, but I'm feeling hungry," He said, plunging his fingers deep into her skull as she screamed in pain.  
  
* * * 


End file.
